Receuil Square enix
by Venkiro x Dixy fictions
Summary: Ici nous mettrons tout nos RP sur Kingdom hearts et Final fantasy eventuellement sur le 13 mais il est possible qui en ais sur le 7. Certain OS comporte des lemon mais on vous en avertira ne vous en fait pas. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à nous dire vos impressions !
1. Prologue

Bonjours à toutes et à tous !

Dixy et Venkiro sont fière de vous présenté leur tout nouveau receuil de One-shot sous forme de RPG ! En esperant que cela vous plaira =D Nous faisons essentielement des couples Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 13 et 7. Si jamais un couple vous tiens à coeur dans l'un de ses trois registre n'hésitez pas à nous en proposer nous seront ravie de les réaliser =D. Un petit avertissement nos OS contiendront surement du yaoi HxH et aussi des lemon mais je vous en fait pas vous serez prévenu ^^ Passons au choses serieuse voici la liste des RP que nous avons réaliser.

* * *

1er OS : Sous une nouvelle lune (Saix x Axel)

2ème OS : La plaine de la tentation (Hope x Snow)

3ème OS : Retour à la réalité (Riku x Sora)

4ème OS : Jeux malsains (Roxas x Sora)

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment le reste arriveras un peu plus tard à mesure où nous les écriront =) Le dernier est en cours de rédaction et si un couple vous tiens à coeur je vous rappel n'hésitez pas à demander un OS nous le feront ^^

Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis à bientôt =D


	2. Sous une nouvelle lune

Bonjours/Bonsoir à tous et à toute nous sommes fière de vous présenter notre premier OS sur Saix et Axel. Dixy dans le role de Saix et Venkiro dans le rôle d'Axel.

Titre : Sous une nouvelle lune

Résumé : A Illusiopolis une nouvelle amitié née entre le numéros 13 et le numéros 8. Mais cette amitié ne semble pas faire l'unanimité ... D'ancien amis semblent vouloir se réunir à nouveau mais la différence les séparent trop ... Ce n'est pas moi qui ais changer c'est toi ...

Genre : Romance/Drame

Averissement : Les personnage ne nous appartiennent pas ils apartiennent à Square Enix. /!\ Attention Yaoi HxH les homophobe passez votre chemin et cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut à droite.

* * *

01. Sous une nouvelle lune

POV Saix :

Mes pas raisonnaient dans les immenses couloirs immaculés de la citadelle. C'était un jour comme un autre mais aujourd'hui je me sentais mélancolique. Mon air froid était toujours présent je ne montrais aucun sentiment aux autres membres de l'Organisation. Les souvenirs me reprenaient encore et encore sans que cela puisse s'arrêter. Je mis mes mains sur ma tête en essayant de penser à autre chose mais sa voix ne semblait pas vouloir se taire. Je me vois encore rire avec lui et m'amuser comme si aucune barrière n'était dressée entre nous. Nous étions inséparable mais ça c'était avant … Désormais il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'aller se pavaner avec ce gamin … Nous aurions pu rester les meilleurs amis du monde sans cet avorton dans les parages … Mais il a fallu que Xemnas veuille un maître de la keyblade dans ses rangs ! Axel à bel et bien changer depuis … Je continuai ma route sans savoir mon but ni même ou je me rendais. Mais je devais marcher pour oublier ses souvenirs qui me torturent l'esprit et pour réduire à néant toute ses images qui défilent encore et toujours dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me change les idées d'une manière ou d'une autre et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé.

Les autres membres de l'Organisation étaient tous en mission et moi je ne pouvais pas partir. Mon devoir était de rester ici et de ne pas bouger de mon poste. Toujours cette voix qui m'attriste et qui m'enrage en même temps. N'ayant pas de cœur je ne comprends pas comment il est possible que je puisse ressentir ses émotions qui normalement ne devraient même pas m'atteindre. Les autres avaient bien de la chance d'aller combattre les sans-cœur cela leur faisait un passe-temps idéal. Je m'arrêtai devant la grande baie vitrée me donnant une vue formidable sur le Kingdom Hearts. Magnifique lune aux apparences spectrale reflétant la forme d'un cœur. Quand m'appartiendras-tu enfin ? C'est alors que les premiers portails d'ombres commencèrent à se formait dans la zone grise et que les membres remplissent petit à petit la pièce. Chacun me regardèrent avec indifférence avant de quitter la salle. Comme d'habitude j'étais de trop ici … Après un instant toujours aucune trace d'Axel … Encore en train de traîné avec ce gamin sans doute … Je serai les poings me disant que plus jamais il ne m'appartiendra et plus jamais je n'aurais la chance d'être à ses coté. Je ressentie une vague de tristesse à ce moment en me rappelant de ce que pouvait bien être la douleur à l'époque où j'avais un cœur. Cela me faisait bien moins mal évidemment mais je pouvais encore entrevoir l'émotion que j'aurais eue à l'époque. Un autre portail se forma et je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner voyant ton reflet dans la vitre. Je croisai les bras et soupira.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour rentrer … Je suppose que tu traînais encore avec ce Roxas ? … » Balançais-je avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

POV Axel :

J'arrivai dans la zone grise un sourire idiot aux lèvres. C'est vrais j'avoue que mon sourire n'est pas très sérieux mais je préfère comme ça c'est ma façon d'être. Je revenais de ma contemplation du coucher de soleil avec Roxas mine de rien je commence vraiment à l'apprécié ce gamin lui au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne changera jamais en tout cas je l'espère… Je tourne un peu la tête et t'aperçois toujours à fixer cette lune en forme cœur mais bon sang que-ce que vous lui trouvé tous au juste ? Mais quand je m'apprêtais à faire un pas de plus ta voix froide et colérique bien différente d'avant retentis dans la salle vide.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour rentrer … Je suppose que tu traînais encore avec ce Roxas ? … »

Je perdis mon sourire pourtant souvent présent sur mon visage et te regardé d'un aire renfrogné. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant à ce gosse il lui a pourtant rien fait à mon souvenir en tout cas. Je commencé à me sentir mal au niveau du ventre est-ce parce que je culpabilisé ? A mon avis c'est plus les glaces ou du moins elles n'y sont pas totalement étrangères. Je te fixe de mes yeux émeraude avant de détourner le regard. Mine de rien ça me manquer de ne plus pouvoir me confié comme avant et rester mais tu as beaucoup trop changé et devenu trop rancunier et froid… Mais surtout le pire dans tout ça c'est le fait que tu sois trop possessif en particulier avec moi pourtant mince je ne suis pas un objet. J'ai été un jour ton ami et c'est cet ami que je veux retrouver, Roxas n'est qu'une passade je vais bientôt m'en défaire. Mais hors de question que je revienne vers toi si c'est pour te regarder chaque jours te parler sans pouvoir rire au éclat comme avant sous prétexte qu'on a plus de cœur pour le faire. Ca me manque et tu le sais mon ami me manque avec ce Roxas comme tu l'appelle au moins je peux rire avec lui, parler avec lui me confier, je pense qu'à travers lui je te retrouve et qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il est beaucoup trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte. Au final je l'ai façonné pour qu'il te ressemble. Je sais c'est égoïste de ma part et ignoble autant pour lui que pour toi. J'ai bousillé vos chances d'entendement et je voudrais tellement m'excuser mais je ne peux pas et j'ignore pourquoi. Mais mince pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te le dire en face. C'est ce que je ressens pourtant et ni toi ni Xemnas ne pourront me dire que je n'ai pas de cœur et que c'est impossible cette manie de me le rappeler ça me fais mal. Avec Roxas au moins il ne me le répète pas sans arrêt et me parle comme si nous avions un cœur ce qui m'en donne l'illusion et je me sens mieux. Je soupire avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Ca ne te regard pas et puis même si c'était le cas que-ce que ça peut te faire ? … Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu me surveille ? »

POV Saix :

Je me tournai vers toi mon regard froid se faisant plus persistant pour bien te faire ressentir ma haine envers toi. Je m'approchai de toi les bras toujours croisé sur mon torse.

« Je ne te surveille pas c'est une remarque que je t'ais fait et puis tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ? Que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre que tu traînes encore avec ce gamin ?! »

Ma voix avait quelque peu doublé de volume faisant ressortir ma détresse. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprit je n'allais pas te laisser l'emporter pas cette fois. Je ne voulais plus te montrer que le fait que tu traînes avec lui me fasse du mal. Je ne voulais pas te voir sourire de mon malheur comme tu le fait si souvent. Je serai les dents avant de fermer les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. Je les rouvris peu de temps après pour te regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec lui … Xemnas veux qu'on collecte des cœurs pas qu'on se tourne les pouces. »

Malgré que le son de ma voix est un peu baisser et c'était calmer on pouvait tout de même entrevoir un peu de ma haine qui était toujours présente. J'avais utilisé l'excuse des cœurs une fois encore pour que tu retrouves la bonne voie et que tu reviennes enfin vers moi. Pourquoi étais-tu si distant avec moi ? Pour aller vers lui ? Non je ne supporterais pas que tu m'abandonne pour lui. Il fallait vraiment que tu changes à ce point et que tu me laisse tomber ? Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi au final …

« Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te concentrer un peu plus sur tes missions … »

Lançais-je avant de te tourner le dos et de contempler à nouveau l'astre qui trônais fièrement dans le ciel. Si seulement moi aussi je pouvais avoir quelque chose de bien à moi ou seulement quelqu'un qui me comprends et à qui je pourrais me raccrocher …

POV Axel :

Non mais sérieusement pour qui tu te prends avec tes grands airs tu te crois fière parce que tu crois avoir tous les droits ? Je me tourné vers toi de manière offensive et te fais un regard aussi noir que la mort, que les ténèbres, que l'emplacement vide à l'intérieur de nous… Je respirer plus fort à cause de la colère.

« Pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres ! Pour les missions je fais de mon mieux d'accord ?! Et puis ça ne m'empêche pas entre chaque mission de passer un peu de temps avec lui je ne vois pas ce qui te gène. »

Si je le voyais très bien dans ton beau regard ambre qui me dévisagé froidement où est passé la belle petite étincelle qui me plaisait en toi ? Je te manque autant que tu me manque… Et pourtant tu es trop fière pour l'admettre tout comme moi… Je regarder à mon tours l'astre briller dans le ciel moi il ne me rappeler rien de bon juste que tu as changé et que tout s'est terminé là pour notre amitié. Envolé comme la brise disparue derrière cette lune. Moi qui croyais qu'elle devait nous donné un cœur elle a pris nos sentiments et notre amitié je lui en voudrai toujours pour ça. Je me détourne de ce spectacle pour te regarder une nouvelle fois il est vrais que tu me manque mais je ne me rabaisserais pas à tout avoué tu serais trop content de me voir faiblir n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon je crois que je n'ai pas envie de me confier. La pièce blanche n'avait jamais était aussi calme jusqu'à présent. Les canapés étaient vide et personne à l'horizon. Juste toi moi et cette lune qui se rit de nous et notre histoire qui s'est mal terminée…

« Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller me coucher ! »

Je tourné les talons regardant ce grand couloir blanc qui me mènerai à ma chambre et mon lit qui me ferai oublier tout ça… Du moins pour la soirée…

POV Saix :

En entendant ta colère je ne préférai pas y faire attention ou plutôt faire semblant que je m'en fichais. Ça te ferais tellement plaisir que je te dise que je suis jaloux de lui de toute façon pour toi ce qui compte c'est que tout le monde sois autour de toi. Tu places Roxas sur un piédestal et tu n'en a plus rien à faire de ce que je peux bien ressentir à ton égard. Tes paroles me blessent mais je fais semblant de ne pas t'écouter. Pourquoi continue-tu à me torturé de la sorte alors que tu en as fait bien assez jusqu'à maintenant ? Je fermai les yeux essayant de me concentrer pour rester calme il ne fallait surtout pas que la colère l'emporte sinon qui c'est de quoi je serais capable ? Même la lune me joue des tours elle me parait trouble. Est-ce ma vue qui baisse ? Pourquoi je n'avais rien à reprocher à mes yeux qui ont une parfaite vision pourquoi me lâcherais-t-il maintenant ?

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle seul nos respiration se firent entendre dans ce grand théâtre immaculé et vide. Tu rompis enfin ce silence pesant et me mordit la langue pour m'empêcher de te retenir.

« Oui ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. J'espère que tu auras bien saisi le message sinon je vais devoir en parler au supérieur … »

Ce fut seule phrase que je réussie à prononcer … Des menaces voilà les seules paroles que je fus capable de dire sur le moment. Ton regard émeraude et réconfortant me manquait mais je devais à tout prix garder mon calme et mon sang-froid la seule chose qui m'apaise c'est ce Kingdom Hearts. Lui seul me donne l'espoir. Même si il est encore loin je suis sûr qu'un jour nos cœur nous appartiendront à nouveau. Pourquoi ce silence si soudain. J'imagine que tu avais déjà dû partir et cela me rongeais encore plus l'âme. Jamais autant de toute mon existence je m'étais sentie délaisser de la sorte. Je levai mes yeux vers cet astre qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes sans pouvoir m'en séparer. Lui seul était et resterais le seul témoin de ma peine. Encore cette vue trouble … Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Quelque chose de chaud perla sur ma joue et je l'essuyai d'un revers de main pour ensuite observer cette goutte d'eau. Celle que l'on appelait les larmes. Je serai la main étouffant littéralement cet objet de l'émotion. Emotion que jamais je n'aurais dû ressentir étant démunie de tout organe le permettant. Jamais je ne laisserai mes faiblesses faire surface jamais je ne perdrais la face devant qui que ce soit … Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu à tes coté sache que je n'ai rien regretter … Mon seul remord et de ne plus t'avoir auprès de moi comme avant de ne plus pouvoir me rapprocher de toi … Si seulement j'avais eus un jour de plus pour te détourner de ce gosse si seulement tu avais gardé les yeux sur moi … Je ne veux pas te perdre Axel si seulement tu pouvais le comprendre …

POV Axel :

J'arrivai dans ma chambre et m'étala littéralement sur mon lit. Les mains derrière la tête je songeais à tout ce qui ce passé. Moi qui voulais oublier… Tant pis je dormirais mieux demain… J'espère que vous êtes satisfais, que vous savez dans quel état vous m'avez mis… Ce gosse va m'en faire baver tout comme toi avant lui si tu pouvais savoir comme ça fait mal de se sentir trahis avant même de l'être. Car au fond c'est une erreur d'avoir tout fait pour qu'il te ressemble il ne sera jamais toi… Et pourtant je sais qu'il me fera souffrir comme toi… Je crois que comme avec toi avant je me suis trop attaché et maintenant je suis pris dans mon propre piège… Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si je le regretterais autant que toi ? Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais être heureux et avoir un ami au final c'est lui qui me fait souffrir et c'est destiné à se répéter. Situation similaire et pourtant je monte un film alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'a encore lâché. Je pars avant d'avoir mal c'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi. Je souffrais de ton changement de plus en plus il fallait que je parte que je respire et pourtant tu me manque… Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur avec Roxas ce serai vraiment trop stupide. Je resterai auprès de lui et peu importe ton opinion car au final lui ne changera peut être pas et tout se passera très bien… Mais je n'en suis pas sûr un bonheur ne dure jamais tout comme les souffrances… Feront-nous une trêve cette fois juste une fois et redevenir aussi proche qu'avant ? Au final ce n'est pas moi qu'y est changé c'est toi. Je me relève pour voir par la fenêtre le Kingdom Hearts. Peut-être que Roxas ramènera assez de cœurs un jour. Si je le motive assez bien il pourra allez plus et on retrouvera notre amitié et nos cœurs. Je pense que je vais rester avec ce gosse finalement plus vite il aura fini mieux ce sera après je pourrai te rejoindre et on reprendra notre vie d'avant. Et je te retrouverai enfin… Pour l'heure je veux faire une trêve avec toi juste ce soir… Peut-être te parlerai-je de tous mes projets et que tu m'approuveras… J'espère si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis ! Quand ai-je commencé à être si dépendant de toi ? Je marché dans le couloir blanc tout le monde devait dormir sauf toi bien sûr, certains, non en fait que Demyx pense que tu ne dors jamais. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux que ce n'est qu'une impression que tu donnes que tu dors mais pas beaucoup. A l'inverse de moi qui dors sans arrêt. On a toujours était très inversé. Revenu dans la zone grise je te vois prés de cette grande vitre qui reflète ta froideur et ta… Tristesse ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Toi le premier qui dis qu'on n'a pas de cœur ? Je m'avance vers toi et te prend par les épaules de derrière toi et te sers un peu contre moi.

« Saix ? »

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter tu me manque mais je ne perdrais pas la face si il le faut je partirai encore sans rien te dire je suis quelqu'un de fière et tu le sais.

POV Saix :

Elle est là, elle continue de me dicter mes lois et continue à se jouer de moi. Je frappai du poing contre la vitre laissant ma douleur s'exprimer. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide … Cette seule amie que je croyais avoir ne m'as jamais aidé elle n'as fait que me poignarder comme tous les ''amis'' que j'ai eus un jour. Jamais je n'aurais cette chance de connaître le sens des mots solidarité, amitié … Amour … Je frappai à nouveau la vitre à l'endroit où se reflétais l'astre bien haut dans ce ciel sans vie. Mes larmes s'échappèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. Je voulais crier ma souffrance, je voulais me défouler je sentais un peu plus de ma colère remonter grandissant un peu plus à chaque larme. Comment serait-ce possible que je ressente ça c'est impossible ! Je serai les dents et visa à nouveau cette lune se riant de moi comme à chaque fois et comme tout le monde elle m'a dupé … Je promettais que dorénavant je refermerais les barrières de mon cœur invisible. Même si je n'en possèderais jamais je préfère défaire les liens avec tous êtres sur cette terre. Je souffrirais sûrement moins … Mon passé est remplie de trop de douleur pour que je continue comme ça … Plus rien ne m'impressionne désormais je pourrais mourir dans quelque instant cela ne me feras plus peur … Qu'on me tue je veux pouvoir ressentir quelque chose qu'on me montre bien que je suis réel et pas rien qu'une illusion servant à détruire tout sur son chemin !

C'est alors que je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je ne savais plus comment réagir et c'est au moment où j'entendis ta voix que ma colère s'estompa. Pourquoi il fallait que je sois si faible quand tu es là ? Pourquoi ma rage ne peux pas te vaincre je ne peux rien faire contre toi … Tu me piège tel un animal qu'on met en cage pour le dresser. Mais jamais je ne me laisserais faire je suis libre de mes choix et de mes actes et personne ni même Xemnas ne pourras m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis … Malgré mes pensée, mes gestes ne pouvaient répondre à ce que je voulais au fond de moi. Je souhaitais me retourner pour te crier ma façon de penser et à quel point tu m'as blessé. Je voulais tellement le faire et t'en mettre une pour te remettre les idées en place pour que tu sache ce que ça fait d'avoir mal ! Evidemment toi tu ne connaissais que la joie et le bonheur mais as-tu vraiment souffert un jour ? Je voudrais que tu comprennes à quel point mon âme est abimé par tous les coups que tu lui à donner. Mais même malgré ça je restai là sans bouger telle une bête inoffensive. Je n'avais pas vu que des larmes continuaient à s'écraser au sol et je les essuyai en n'acceptant pas que quelqu'un me vois dans cet état.

« Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Tu n'as plus personne je suis en dernier choix c'est ça ?! »

Je me tournai enfin brusquement vers toi n'oubliant pas un minimum de ma fierté mais je perdis toute expression de froideur pour laisser place à l'impuissance face à ton visage et tes yeux … Je baissai les miens revoyant encore les millions de souvenirs parcourir mon esprit. Toutes ses images qui formaient par le passé ma joie mais qui à présent est en ruine et ne réunit que des peines.

« Axel … Je sais pourquoi tu es venue … C'est pour encore me poignarder alors va y ! »

Je relevai la tête un air digne les bras écarté attendant que tu m'assène le coup de grâce. Malgré les perles étincelantes ruisselant sur mes joues je gardai un air des plus nobles et plongea mes yeux dans les tiens pour bien te faire comprendre à quel point j'étais sérieux te transmettant ainsi la douleur qui coulait dans mon sang ainsi que l'amour que j'aurais pu te donner si j'avais pu posséder un cœur.

« Va y qu'est-ce que tu attends achève moi qu'on en finisse ! »

POV Axel :

Tu te tournas brusquement vers moi me regardant dans les yeux. Te regardant me crier dessus avec rage tu souffres par ma faute j'en suis conscient. Mon regard se reposa sur toi quand tu m'accusas de vouloir te faire souffrir encore. Mais je suis comme ça on y peut rien je suis le feu et toute personne qui m'approche trop s'y brule c'est la nature c'est ainsi. Je n'y peux rien je fais souffrir mais au final je ne veux pas ça enfin du moins pas toujours… Je te regard d'un air neutre et devant mon manque de réaction tu en viens à me pousser à bout. J'esquisse un sourire en coin avant de m'avancer vers toi de te prendre par la taille pour t'amener vers moi.

« Je ne fais pas dans le sadomasochisme désolé. » Dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Je faisais mine de prendre ça à la rigolade mais au fond je savais que tu étais sérieux et que ni toi ni moi n'avion envie de rire. Mais je n'y peux rien il fallait que je détends l'atmosphère devenu trop pesante. Finalement je fermé les yeux léchant tes lèvres pour en quémandé l'accès. Goutes un peu la chaleur du feu c'est agréable non ? Quand on ne s'y brule pas…

POV Saix :

Je fronçai les sourcils continuant de te fixer de mon regard remplie de colère. Comment tu peux sourire de ma situation je me mets en position de faiblesse tu pouvais en finir avec moi et toi tu en ris ? C'est surement pour me faire encore plus mal que ce que je souffre déjà … Tu es pire que je ne le pensais Axel mais tout est de bonne guerre tu veux te moquer de moi avant de m'achever alors fait le de toute façon je ne serais bientôt plus qu'un reflet … Je te vis alors t'avancer pas à pas vers moi toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je fermai les yeux attendant le coup qui me ferait perdre toute existence avec dignité. Je les rouvris brusquement en sentant que tu m'avais pris par la taille te demandant du regard des réponses à ton geste.

« Je ne fais pas dans le sadomasochisme désolé. »

Mon corps tout entier se figea lorsque tes lèvres se collèrent enfin au mienne sans que je puisse réagir. Une larme continua de glisser jusqu'à nos lèvre donnant au baiser un goût salé. Mes membres tremblaient de toute la colère et la tristesse que j'abandonnai en l'espace de ce baiser. Je fermai les yeux et passa mes bras autour de ton cou comme pour te faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus jamais te perdre. Je tenais trop à toi pour te laisser filer dans les bras d'un autre. J'entrouvris alors mes lèvres pour que ma langue vienne à la rencontre de la tienne afin de commencer une danse entrainante. Je me serrai un peu plus contre toi voulant sentir ta chaleur qui m'avait terriblement manqué. Je m'abandonnai à tes bras oubliant mes ambitions et les but que je m'étais fixer. Pour l'instant ce qui comptais c'étais toi et rien d'autre. J'espère de toute mon âme que tu n'étais pas en train de me duper pour me faire souffrir encore plus … A cette pensé je séparai mes lèvres des tiennes avec tout de même un peu de remord.

« Je te connais que trop bien Axel … Tu comptes faire quoi après ça ? Me blesser encore plus ? » Demandais-je avec de la peur inscrit dans mes pupilles d'ambre.

Même si j'avais tellement envie de ne t'avoir que pour moi je savais que tu étais capable des coups les plus fourbes et les plus blessant je préférais me méfier malgré que tout ça prenne l'apparence d'un rêve car il pourrait très bien se transformer en cauchemar …

POV Axel :

Je sentis tes bras s'enroulé autour de mon cou et ta langue aller à la rencontre de la mienne pour commencer une danse de feu entrainante. J'étais bien. Finalement tu rompis ce lien qui nous unissait. Pour me poser ta question blessante et c'est toi qui osait dire que j'allais te blesser ?

« Saix tu me fais de la peine de pensé. » Dis-je sur le ton de l'ironie.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux je t'ai beaucoup fait enduré jusque-là mais comment te garantir que je n'allais plus te blesser un feu ne se maîtrise pas il est libre et sans maître. Il ne vit plus si on l'étouffe. Je t'embrasser alors que j'avais un peu de remord pour ce gosse je pensé à lui alors que c'était un moment à nous. Oui décidément j'étais ignoble. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé que tu n'es pas au courant que je vais vous faire drôlement souffrir tous les deux mais toi je ne désire pas te faire souffrir. Mais je suis comme ça on y peut rien. Je repris mon air sérieux

« Sérieusement Saix je… » Je ne trouvais plus mes mots mais à quoi bon me justifier si c'est pour te mentir pour une fois dire la vérité est la meilleur solution… « Si je reste avec ce gamin c'est pour le pousser à aller plus vite et comme ça on aura un cœur plus vite car d'ici quelques temps j'en suis sûr il sera prêt à tout pour moi. Comme ça une fois nos cœurs obtenus on s'en ira et reprendront notre vie. »

Bien sûr je n'allais pas tout te dire mais le minimum pour te rassurer. Car il est vrais que je commence à tomber dans mon propre piège j'essaye de n'avoir aucune pitié pour ce gamin mais c'est dur. Quand je te vois souffrir ça me fais mal et je veux pouvoir me débarrasser de ce nain avant de m'y attacher et le regarder souffrir par ma faute. Je sais on est sensé rien ressentir mais ça m'a fait mal de te voir dans cet état et je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

POV Saix :

Je te regardai avec attention attendant ta sentence. Je me préparais au pire sachant parfaitement que tu étais plus souvent capable tu pire que du meilleur.

« Saix tu me fais de la peine de pensé ça. »

Je fronçai les sourcils me disant que c'était encore une de tes excuses pour me redonner espoir. Mais je ne connaissais que trop bien le jeu que tu jouais avec moi depuis le début et que tu continues encore. Je ne préférais pas tomber dans tes filets au risque de me déchirer encore plus. La seule chose que je n'efface pas de mon but et de garder tout de même énormément de méfiance vis-à-vis des autres et surtout de toi … Je serai les dents un peu de colère montant en moi. Tu te décidas enfin à parler après un moment de silence.

« Sérieusement Saix je… » Tu fis un légère pause avant de reprendre. « Si je reste avec ce gamin c'est pour le pousser à aller plus vite et comme ça on aura un cœur plus vite car d'ici quelques temps j'en suis sûr il sera prêt à tout pour moi. Comme ça une fois nos cœurs obtenus on s'en ira et reprendront notre vie. »

Cette fois j'en étais plus que sûr et il n'y avait plus de doute possible j'avais bien fait de me méfier. A l'habitude les mensonges tu les utilisais pour rassurer quelqu'un mais cela ne me fit que m'enragé encore plus. Je fronçai les sourcils et te fixai.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait tu te fous totalement de moi encore une fois mais cette fois je ne me laisserais plus avoir … » Lâchais-je en me dégageant de ton étreinte et en me reculant. « Je sais très bien que ce ne sont que des propos pour rester avec lui et me duper encore une fois mais ça prend plus avec moi tes mensonges Axel … »

Je me mordis la lèvre avec haine essayant de maitriser mes pulsions meurtrière. La lune nous baignait désormais dans sa lueur. Elle profite du spectacle réjouissant qui se déroulait devant elle. Je le savais comment aurais-je pus te faire confiance à nouveau tu étais beaucoup trop fourbe et tes manipulations ne marcheront plus avec moi. Je ne vois en toi que des illusions et des tromperies. Tu avais encore réussie à faire une tentative mais malheureusement pour toi j'ai compris le rôle que tu jouais je te connaissais trop bien pour me faire avoir.

« Tu vois je pensais que tu finirais par me comprendre mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas … Oublie la manipulation je suis aussi idiot que ce gamin … »

J'espérais bien te faire comprendre à quel point j'étais répugné par ton comportement. Cette fois ça suffit je ne veux plus avoir à souffrir par ta faute. La seule souffrance que je voudrais connaître désormais est celle de la mort et rien d'autre. Tu voulais t'amuser ? Alors va exercer tes charmes sur ce gosse qu'il est tout autant de douleur que moi. J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il te fera si ça lui arrive. Moi qui pensait qu'enfin nous pourrions être ensemble mais je crois que je t'ais bel et bien perdue et ça c'est la pire des peines que j'endure et qui me suivras jusqu'à la fin de mes jours …

POV Axel :

Ca me faisais mal d'entendre ça de ta part moi qui voulais revenir vers toi tu me pousse directement dans les bras de ce gamin. Je repris plus en colère que jamais.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends parfait mon cœur je l'aurais pour moi seul ! »

Des flammes apparaissaient autour de moi et je ne te comprenais réellement plus cette fois tu signe mon départ définitif. Moi qui pensai te faire plaisir je me suis trompé apparemment. Je croyais te retrouvé peu à peu mais je me suis trompé. Je commence à mieux comprendre ton nouveau toi et il ne me plaît pas toujours à se méfier froid et distant non moi je n'aime décidément pas le calme du froid. Alors que je m'éloigner dans le couloir sans me retourné je claquai la porte de ma chambre avec rage et fis bruler deux trois objet sans valeur et une photo de nous avant.

« Ca y est j'ai perdu mon ami… Non en fait je l'avais perdu depuis longtemps déjà… » Murmurai-je. Je préféré garder ton souvenir mort et enterrer. Me dire que je t'ai perdu depuis bien trop longtemps et que c'est fini depuis déjà un moment... Car à quoi bon il vaut mieux garder un bon souvenir.

Je n'ai pas dit que j'en souffrirai pas mais j'apprendrai à oublier notre passé notre histoire et tout le reste. J'apprendrai auprès de Roxas à sentir une nouvelle fois les sentiments, réapprendrai à aimer de nouveau. Je serai bien plus heureux. Et les jours où je penserai à toi je souffrirai encore mais je m'en fiche car j'aime me bruler. Tu fus tout et maintenant tu n'es rien plus rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé c'est toi…

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier OS en esperant qu'il vous à plu :)

Si vous voulez voir un de vos couple favoris n'hésitez pas à nous demander nous seront ravie de faire les personnages avec Venkiro ^^

Sinon bientot la suite :D

Review ? :3


	3. La plaine de la tentation

Bonjours/Bonsoirs à tous chère lecteur !

Si vous vous êtes égarer durant votre périple sur tant qu'à faire lire notre petit one-shot sur le Snow x Hope !

Dixy dans le rôle de snow et Venkiro dans le rôle de Hope sont fière de vous présenter leur OS !

Et puis surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review pour récompenser les deux petits auteurs que nous sommes ça nous ferais énormément plaisir d'avoir une marque de votre passage !

Titre : La plaine de la tentation

Résumé : Le petit groupe de l'cie s'arrête sur les plaines de Pulse pour s'y reposer un peu. Seulement nos deux héros se retrouvent seul ensemble et trouve qui fait chaud tout à coup ...

Genre : Romance/adventure

Avertissement : Les personnage appartiennent à Square Enix. /!\ Attention Yaoi HxH les homophobe passez votre chemin et cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut à droite.

* * *

POV Hope

Je marchai sur la plaine de Pulse à la recherche d'eau. Quand je vis un grand lac je m'y précipite pour en boire un peu. Je me relevai et fermai les yeux pour profiter de l'air frais de la fin de journée. J'aimai beaucoup ce genre d'atmosphère je me tournai vers mes amis qui m'attendaient plus loin en discutant. Mon regard s'attarda sur toi… Pourquoi je pensé à toi ? Je t'en voulais quand même encore un peu pour ma mère… Si il n'y avait pas cet air j'aurai juré avoir plus chaud aux joues du à ma monté de sang soudaine. Je les rejoignais le feu aux joues la tête baissée, sans dire un mot… Lightning nous conseilla de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il manqué plus que ça que je passe plus de temps avec toi… Je suis sûr que je ne tiens pas cinq minutes à tes côtés sans rougir mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour moi de pensé à toi tu me rends fou… Je suis sûr on me force à rester près de toi trop longtemps je vais devenir cinglé… Et maintenant je ne peux plus me cacher derrière ma carapace non pas que la mort de ma mère était un prétexte non mais au moins j'avais une raison mais maintenant… Alors que Sazh et Lightning discutaient sur la route à suivre de demain tout en s'éloignant pour aller chercher quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent que Vanille et Fang sont parties je ne sais où en disant qu'elles allaient se doucher. Je ne comprends le rougissement et la gêne générale après la phrase de Fang. En quoi deux filles qui vont se douché est gênant franchement ? Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Je m'avancé un peu plus de notre abri de fortune pour la nuit à savoir une grotte, de l'herbe et un petit ruisseau. Je m'assis au bord de celui-ci regardant mon reflet m'imaginant un peu plus proche de toi… Mais que-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ! Je décide de lever les yeux pour observer le paysage a coupé le souffle. Les grandes plaines faiblement éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil. Le ciel au crépuscule est magique il me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs. Oulà je deviens un peu trop fleur bleu… Mais il est vrais que ce paysage est magnifique mais pas autant que toi. Mais que-ce que je pense moi ? Décidément tu es partout où je regarde. Je me relève et me tourne en ayant failli me cogner à toi. Je rougis instantanément.

« Euh pardon désolé je… Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. » Je m'excusai rouge avant de m'éloigner un peu.

POV Snow :

Notre fidèle petite troupe venait enfin d'atterrir sur Gran Pulse la terre natale de Fang et Vanille. Elles parlaient de ses plaines comme si c'était le paradis sur terre mais vu les créatures qui s'y promenais ça ressemblait plus à un enfer comme l'avais dit Sazh. Mais en voyant l'air de Fang je devrais me la fermer si je ne voulais pas me recevoir encore un coup de poing dans la figure. Ca suffisait de Lightning je n'avais pas besoin d'une autre femme à dos surtout si c'est un garçon manqué. Oui parce que c'est ça le problème avec les femmes qui ont du caractère elles, elles peuvent nous frappé mais étant un vrai gentleman je ne frappe pas les filles sauf si bien sûr je suis sur le point de mourir. On s'arrêta un moment non loin d'une rivière pour se reposer un peu. Je m'adossai à un des arbres de la plaine et croisai les bras écoutant leur conversation. Je te vis alors te précipité vers la rivière pour aller en boire quelques gorger. J'avais l'impression qu'en ce moment tu me fuyais comme la peste. A l'habitude tu n'en rate pas une pour me dire ce que tu pensais de moi et sur la cause de la mort de ta mère mais cette fois tu n'avais rien dis. Sûrement que tu m'avais déjà tout dis. Ce n'est pas comme Lightning qui elle par contre à toujours quelque chose à me reprocher … En parlant d'elle la jeune femme proposa de rester ici pour la nuit ce que je trouvai très juste de sa part. Nous avions tous besoin de repos après tous nos combats. Sazh partit de son côté pour nous chercher des vivre suivit par Lightning. Je m'approchai de Fang et m'appuya au tronc couché sur lequel elle était assise auprès de Vanille.

« Finalement on s'en ait pas trop mal sortie. Mais avec un héros à vos coté vous ne risquez rien. »

Comme à son habitude elle à rit et m'as très gentiment rembarré. Mais bon c'est un peu elle qui met l'ambiance alors je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas. Je mis mes mains derrière la tête quand elle annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche. A ma plus grande surprise Vanille avait dit qu'elle la suivait volontiers. Je fis un léger sourire qui s'effaça quand Fang me lança un regard menaçant. Une fois qu'elles furent partie je soupirai.

« Ah ses femmes alors … Elles me surprendront toujours. »

Je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus que toi et moi ici. Peut-être une chance pour me racheter auprès de toi pour ce que j'ai fait … Même si mes intentions étaient bonnes je n'ai pas sus la sauver … Le héros a échoué cette fois mais je promets qu'il n'y aura plus aucune victime désormais … Je m'avançai alors vers la rivière pour une première tentative quand tu me rentras dedans. Tu t'excusas brièvement et je te fis un sourire pour te montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

« Ca va ne t'en fait pas je suis solide. » Dis-je avec un léger rire. « Au fait je tenais à te dire que je regrette tout ce qui a pu se passer j'espère que tu m'as pardonné pour mon erreur. » M'excusais-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Je jetai un regard vers l'horizon changeant d'avis sur ce que j'avais pu dire sur cet endroit et remarquant que même l'enfer avait ses bons côtés. Je dirigeai mon regard de glace à nouveau sur toi attendant la réponse à mes excuses.

POV Hope :

Après m'être excuser tu m'as sorti une autres de tes phrase de héros je t'aurai conseillé de gardé ça pour les filles mais je me contentai de roulé des yeux. Mais tu avais l'air dans rire alors j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait rien de mal. Je me suis plus excuser par politesse qu'autre chose. Tu recommenças pour la énième fois à t'excuser et je te répondis quand tes magnifi… Tes yeux se reconcentrèrent sur moi.

« Arrête pas la peine de t'excuser c'est bon je sais tu as fait ce que t'as pu ce n'est pas de ta faute dommage que je le réalise que maintenant. » Je baisser la tête un peu gêné et des rougeurs n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître si je rester trop près de toi…

Tes yeux de glace me regard et je crois que je commence à devenir rouge. Je me tournai me raclant la gorge une main grattant nerveusement ma nuque. Je regardai l'horizon une nouvelle fois je ne pouvais pas m'en empêché c'était si beau j'aurai aimé que mes parents vois cela. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêché de pensé que tu te trouver pas loin de moi je fermé donc les yeux mais rien n'à faire c'est comme si une image de toi était imprimer sous mes paupières. Je rouvris les yeux immédiatement. Que m'arriver-t-il au juste ?

« Je vais faire du feu. » M'empressai-je de dire.

Je m'assis plus loin prit des pierres et des bouts de bois. Je commençais à construire le foyer mais je pensai encore à toi… Une fois le foyer fais je me donnai un mal de chien à frotté les bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre très vite. Mais vite ne rime pas avec bien je me fis mal à force d'aller vite, d'être gêné et de te regarder…

« Aie… » Chuchotai-je pour moi-même d'ordinaire je suis un garçon prudent.

Je secouai ma main pour estompé un la douleur avec l'air.

POV Snow :

Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien t'arriver pour que tu sois dans cet état. Je ravalai ma question quand tu pris la parole. Tes quelques mots me firent sourire cela prouvait enfin que tu ne m'en voulais plus. De toute façon il fallait laisser le passé où il était. Tu me tournas alors le dos ce que je trouvai très étrange dans ton comportement c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu me parlais tu ne me regardais jamais dans les yeux.

« Hey tu es sûr que ça va ? » Te demandais-je pour être sûr que tu nous fasses pas un malaise ce ne serait pas le bon moment.

Tu changeas bien vite de sujet en suggérant que tu allais faire du feu. J'haussai les épaules et m'approchai de la rivière pour boire un peu d'eau. C'est alors que j'entendis une légère plainte venant de toi. Je ne savais pas comment tu avais pu te blesser avec de simple bout de bâton mais la fatigue y est sûrement pour quelque chose nous sommes tous vraiment à bout des combats et de cette fuite. Je me pressai de venir à tes coté et je m'agenouillai à coté de toi mettant une main sur ton dos.

« Où est ce que tu t'es fait mal ? » Je n'attendis même pas ta réponse que je vis une légère blessure au niveau de ton index. « Viens il faut passer ça sous l'eau. » Dis-je en te prenant la main pour t'amener jusqu'à la rivière.

Je pris délicatement ton poignet et plongea ta main dans l'eau. Je regardai ta blessure puis levai la tête pour pouvoir voir ton visage. Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal mais tu paraissais bien fiévreux. Je mis ma main libre sur ton front vérifiant ainsi ta température.

« Tu n'es pas en état tu devrais aller te reposer ne t'en fait pas je m'occupe de tout. » Te déclarais-je avec un sourire réconfortant.

A présent mon but était d'aider chacun de mes coéquipiers pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de grave. Il est évident qu'il faut en priorité s'occuper des plus jeunes mais étant donné que Fang se charge très bien de Vanille tu étais celui sur lequel je devais garder un regard protecteur. Surtout qu'après la mort de ta mère par ma faute il était normal que je te protège comme jamais pour réparer ma faute …

POV Hope :

Quand tu t'agenouillas à mes côtés et me demandé où j'avais mal je ne pus te répondre. J'ignore bien pourquoi peut être par douleur ou autre… Je crois que je m'inquiété plus de ne pas me faire remarquer plutôt que de ma blessure… Je refuser de te regarder de peur de croiser ton regard. Tu pris mon poignet et m'emmena au bord de l'eau en me disant qu'il fallait passer cette vilaine blessure sous l'eau. Tu plongeas ma main dans l'eau pour me soigner. Ca piqué un peu au bout de mon doigt mais j'étais rassuré que tu sois là et en même temps pas tellement… Je regardais ton visage se concentrer sur ma blessure je ne pouvais plus me détacher de toi je crois bien que… Non ce n'ai pas possible on est deux homme et puis que-ce qu'on penserait de moi ? … Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi ? Je détournai vite mon regard quand tu relevas la tête pour me regarder. C'était moi ou il faisait de plus en plus chaud ? Quand tu déposas ta main sur mon front et je cru que j'allais faire une erreur… Je me contentai alors de fermé les yeux. Quand tu me confirmas que c'était moi qui étais brulant par ta phrase. Je te regardai en face pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je perdis instantanément mes moyens… Ton sourire était magnifique et réconfortant mais je ne pouvais me résigner à aller me reposer sachant que tu t'occuperai de tout et un peu plus de moi et ça c'était hors de question. Pas que ça me déplaise mais j'ai peur de vérifier ce que je crains. Je me levai d'un bon avant de bégayai.

« N… Non je… Je vais trè… Très bien je te rassure… Je vais à merveille… Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? » Dis-je d'un ton que j'aurais voulu plus chaleureux et spontané… Un sourire nerveux aux lèvres…

Il y a juste à espérer que tu ne cherches pas plus loin… Sinon je serai forcé de vérifier si je suis…

POV Snow :

Tu te relevas d'un coup ce qui m'étonna beaucoup de toi. Je me levai à mon tour pour tenter de te dire de rester calme et d'aller te reposer mais tu fus plus rapide que moi. Dans tes paroles je trouvais quelque chose d'incohérent tu pouvais très bien être fatigué mais là tout de même. Je fis un sourire comprenant enfin ce qui pouvait bien t'arriver.

« Ca y est j'ai compris ! » dis-je toujours mon sourire en coin. « Tu n'aimes qu'on s'approche trop de toi ! Je comprends que tu sois quelqu'un de solitaire mais ce n'est pas une raison de rougir enfin. »

Je te demandai alors d'aller te reposer sous peine de devoir te forcer vu ton état actuelle il valait mieux que tu aille dormir. Je m'accroupis au bord de la rivière ouvrant un peu ma veste et ma chemise. Je pris de l'eau au creux de mes mains et m'en versa un peu sur le visage pour me rafraichir. L'eau coula le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon torse pour imbiber mes vêtements mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. C'est vrai que malgré que ce soit en plein air il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. Et puis une petite irrigation de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Je me relevai alors pour m'avancer vers toi. Je posai une main sur ton épaule et te souris comme à mon habitude.

« Aller va te coucher s'il te plait tu n'es pas en état de rester debout. »

POV Hope :

Tu me regardas au début étonné puis tu souris en me garantissant que tu avis compris. C'était à la fois étonnant et à la fois effrayant mais j'avoue que ça me soulageai aussi d'un côté. Puis quand tu m'expliquas ce que tu croyais avoir compris j'avais une mine déconfite. Ce n'est pas vrais dites-moi que je rêve ? Moi solitaire ?! C'était tout l'inverse, je suis un garçon qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection. Je te regarder déconcerté. Puis tu t'agenouillas une nouvelle fois au bord de cette rivière… Tu te détachas ta veste et ta chemise qui laissa découvrir un corps magnifiquement bien sculptais je sens que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser et je sentais une chaleur dans mon ventre… Pourquoi avais-je diable envie de te… Touché ? … Tu pris de l'eau dans tes mains puis… Puis les gouttes coulèrent lentement, beaucoup trop lentement pour moi, sur ton corps de dieu… J'aurais aimé être une de ces gouttes… Tu t'avanças vers moi et je respirer de plus en plus fort… Je crois que j'aurai tout fais pour disparaître et continuer à te regarder sans que tu fasses attention à moi… Quand tu fus près, trop près à mon goût, tu posas une main sur mon épaule et je d'eu résisté mes mains étaient comme aimanté à ton corps… C'était une torture que tu m'affligé sans t'en rendre vraiment compte mais une torture quand même… Mais quel torture à la fois sucré et très acide… Tu me conseillas d'allai me coucher mais je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de ton être… Cette fois c'est claire je suis gay… Oh mon dieu !

« Je… »

Et comme tétaniser je rester là comme un imbécile à te dévoré des yeux au lieu de partir… Comme un idiot je n'étais pas suffisamment fort pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit juste pensé. Pensé à quel point tes muscles ressortent et luisent grâce aux faibles lueurs encore présentent et les gouttes d'eau qui descendent toujours. Mais quel supplice ! Quel calvaire ! Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué ?

POV Snow :

Voyant que tu avais du mal à répondre je retirai ma main de ton épaule ayant oublié ta gêne. Je m'abaissai un pour être à ta hauteur et plongeai mes yeux dans les tiens je te forçais à me regarder voyant que tu avais encore essayé de détourné le regard. Je voulais apercevoir ton regard je ne voulais pas que tu te détache de moi. J'avais besoin de ton regard pour me penser utile j'avais besoin que tu me regard pour me sentir fort. C'est toi depuis tout ce temps qui me donne cette rage de vaincre ce n'est pas toi qui avait le plus besoin de moi mais bien l'inverse … Car sans ton attention jamais je n'aurais assez de force au fond de mon cœur pour pouvoir me battre et ainsi tous vous protéger et surtout pour TE protéger.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hope on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. » Dis-je inquiet pour ton état.

Je pris tes mains et les serras tout en te dévisageant. Tu avais les traits d'un enfant apeuré mais tu étais en même temps d'une telle beauté et plein d'innocence. Tu étais énormément mature pour ton âge et c'est ce que j'appréciais chez toi. Ta force et ton courage naissant. Des qualités qui j'espère ne me quitteront jamais et sauront te monter au sommet du succès.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à moi. Je ne suis pas là que pour te protéger mais aussi pour t'écouter … Je suis certain que je peux t'aider et ça me fait de la peine de te voir dans un tel état … Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. » Te demandais-je en relevant ton menton.

Mon visage étais très rapprocher du tiens je pouvais presque sentir ton souffle contre mes lèvres. Je voulais scruter la profondeur de tes iris tel celle des océans mais remarquant la proximité de nos visages je me reculai quelque peu. Je me raclai la gorge reprenant mes esprits et tentant d'oublier cette image. Je serai toujours tes mains dans les miennes et te fis un sourire de réconfort espérant que je puisse t'aider à éloigner ta douleur. La seule chose que je voulais pour toi était ta joie je voulais te voir rire et rassuré comme tu l'étais avec Lightning. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais arriver à me faire confiance …

« Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi … Je peux t'aider tu sais … »

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que tu auras la force de me raconter tes secrets et tes craintes pour te tendre la main et t'aider à affronter tes peurs …

POV Hope :

Je voulais me détourné mais rien à faire c'est comme si tu avais envie que je te regarde… Mais moi si ça continu je craqué… La chaleur dévorante au creux de mon ventre ne faisait que grandir à mesure où tu t'approché de mon visage… Tu commenças à t'inquiéter pour moi et j'aurai voulu être assez fort pour toi… Pour te dire que je vais bien me remettre d'aplomb comme à mon habitude mais rien à faire je ne pouvais pas. Tes yeux de glace me scrutant je ne pus m'empêcher mes mains se rapprochant de ton torse musclé… Tu les as prises avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire une erreur… Ouf j'ai eu chaud… Et je préféré le contacte chaud de tes mains serrant les miennes… Ton visage si beau se rapprocha du mien et tu m'incité à me confier à toi. Tu as toujours étais gentil, loyale et serviable tout dans ton caractère, maintenant que je te connais mieux, m'attire mais je n'ose rien te dire, je ne peux rien te dire… Tu pris mon menton pour relever un peu mon visage… De ma main libre je m'accroché à ta veste comme un naufrager à une bouée de sauvetage… Je devais être pitoyable… Voyant que nos visages étaient trop proches je rougis plus tandis que tu t'éloignais en te raclant la gorge… J'aurai aimé te dire reste près de moi tout près de moi… Mais j'en étais encore une fois incapable… Je voulais une nouvelle fois sentir ton souffle proche de mes lèvres, entendre ton cœur battre et voir tes yeux si beaux tout près pouvoir me réfugier dedans… Tu me promets d'être là pour moi et je te crois mais… C'est dur de parler je veux juste rester là contre toi à t'admirer de la tête aux pieds… Tu es parfais, peut-être l'es-tu trop pour moi… Tout en toi me faisait craquer et je devais garder tout cela secret… J'ai besoin de ton corps qui me sers contre lui, besoin de tes yeux qu'ils me disent tout bas qu'ils m'aiment et qui pourront me sauvé et de toi qui me dise que tu tiens à moi… Mais c'est impossible il n'y a que moi pour imaginer des choses comme celles-là. Je m'accrochai plus à ta main et ta veste fermant les yeux très forts pour résister… Je ne pouvais rien te dire…

« C'est rien ne t'en fais pas met ça sur le compte de… » Je du réfléchir pour trouver quelque chose « De la chaleur » Marmonnais-je les yeux toujours clos avant d'appuyai ma tête contre toi.

En effet mon ventre me brule et j'ignore ce que c'est et je m'en fiche. Je voulais rester ainsi pour toujours que le reste disparaisse et que le temps s'arrête pour nous… Mais c'est impossible… J'en ai conscience et je sais également que c'est TOI et personne d'autre que je veux… Et j'ai également conscience que ce n'est pas réciproque…

POV Snow :

Je continuai de te scruté avec attention trouvant ton visage irrésistible. Mon regard s'arrêta sur tes lèvres mais je tentai d'enlever les pensées malsaines qui couraient dans ma tête. Je sentis alors ta main serrer mes vêtements sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. En même temps cela ne me déplaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber et je voulais être le héros qui saurait te secourir je voulais être TON héros. Je répète sans cesse que Serah est ma protéger et ma vie ce qui n'est pas totalement faux dans un sens ou n'étais … Je l'aime énormément mais mes pensées sont flou depuis que je t'ais rencontrer. Même si tu m'as bien montré mon mépris au début j'appréciai ton caractère. Et même maintenant je te trouve tellement adorable … Tu ouvris la bouche me forçant à la regarder et à avoir des réflexions plus que malsaine. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'ôte ça de l'esprit avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. J'écoutai ta voix que je trouvai un peu hésitante. Sur le compte de la chaleur ? Oui c'est vrai il ne faisait pas froid au contraire mais tout de même.

« Tu veux aller te baigner ? Ça te ferais du bien tu sais … » Dis-je d'une voix que je n'aurais jamais voulus aussi suave.

Je te souris et caressa le dos de ta main encore dans la mienne avec mon pouce. Plus je te regardais et plus je me trouvais vraiment héroïque de ne pas t'avoir encore sauté dessus. Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur avant de me redresser toujours ma main dans la tienne. Je me dirigeai vers la rivière et fis une pause te regardant toujours avec un sourire remplie de tendresse.

« Tu devrais y aller je te jure qu'après tu te sentiras mieux. » T'annonçais-je en désignant l'eau turquoise d'un signe de tête.

J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux même malgré mon sourire et mon regard insistant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit et si toutes les solutions était bonnes pour que tu ailles mieux je te les proposerais toutes …

POV Hope :

Je regards à nouveau avec intensité ton visage devenir plus qu'attirant… Mon visage se rapprochait inconsciemment du tien… Puis comme si tu voulais m'envouté ta voix devint tout à fait suave et je résister pour ne pas rapprocher encore mon visage. Tu me proposé d'aller me baigner certes il n'y a rien de bien choquant là-dedans mais tu me la tout de même proposer avec une voix étrange qui ne m'a pas déplut loin de là. Tu me souris et caresse ma main, pourquoi avais-je envie de te sentir tout contre moi ? Pourquoi me faisais tu autant d'effet ? Surtout que je devrais t'oublier au lieu de m'entêté tu aimes Serah pas un simple gosse comme moi je suis vraiment ridicule… Néanmoins je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi. Tu te mordis la lèvre et je trouvais cela assez étrange mais ça n'a fait que réchauffer mon ventre un peu plus… La phrase que tu as dite et ta voix résonnée en moi alors que tu m'emmène vers la rivière. Tu t'arrêtes et me souris. Je crois que si je pouvais je t'aurai amené dans l'eau avec moi mais bon… Tu me proposas d'y aller avec ton magnifique regard remplis de tendresse et pour une fois comme je l'ai souvent rêvé tes regards m'étais adresser j'avais peine à y croire et pourtant c'était réel. Je te regardai hésitant et gêné souhaitant tout bas que tu te retournes ne te voyant pas bouger je compris que c'est moi qui me fessais des films et que ça ne devrai gêné personne si tu me vois à torse nu après tout moi je te vois ainsi… Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais moi je ne suis pas si bien sculpté et j'ai honte. C'est un peu empourpré que je te fis un signe de tête pour approuvé ton idée, de lâcher ta main et entrepris de m'enlever le haut… Une fois ma veste, mon kéfié et mon tee-shirt enlevé lentement à cause de la honte… Je mis mes mains dans l'eau et m'en mis sur le haut du torse. Je me penchai sur l'eau pour admirer non pas mon reflet mais le tien. Puis je me tournai vers toi et te souris.

« C'est vrais que ça fait du bien. » Dis-je d'une voix que j'essayai détendu peut-être ai-je un peu exagéré.

Je te souris et voulu paraître détendu alors que mon ventre me faisait un mal de chien… Je me mordis discrètement la lèvre inférieure car j'avais vraiment mal. En constatent que je m'étais mordu un peu fort je passai ma langue mais aucune gouttes de sang ne perlé heureusement… Les gouttes d'eau sur moi ne m'apaisais pas tellement mais j'espère que tu as raison et que ça va s'amélioré…

POV Snow :

Quand tu approuvas à ma demande je te lâchai la main avec un peu de remord pour te laisser te dévêtir et entré dans l'eau. Je m'assis au bord de l'eau et te regardai enlever tes vêtement un à un. Chaque barrière enlever faisait revenir mes pensées se faisant de plus en plus impure. Comment résister à un corps comme le tiens. Je ne sais pas quel lien invisible m'empêchais de te sauter dessus … Je caressai l'herbe en dessous de moi inconsciemment pensant que mes mains se perdaient sur ton corps. J'arrêtai mon geste et serras le tas d'herbe pour me contrôlé encore un tant soit peu. Je vis alors l'eau couler sur toi et frissonna légèrement à une pensée qui me traversai l'esprit. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue la mâchant nerveusement me demandant si ses liens invisibles allaient me retenir encore longtemps … Je te vis alors te tourné vers moi et tenta de reprendre un air calme et apaiser même si c'était loin d'être le cas. Je souris à ta remarque étant plus heureux que ça aille un peu mieux.

« Ah tu vois je te l'avais dit j'ai toujours raison » Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je continuai de sourire en espérant de tout cœur que je ne puisse pas me lever et satisfaire mes pulsions sur ton corps si parfait … Cette fois c'était clair j'étais totalement attiré par toi. Je me demande pourquoi j'en ais douter pendant un moment. Je me sentais de plus en plus serré dans mon pantalon mais essaya d'ignorer cette douleur qui me rongeait pour essayer de me calmer. Si seulement je pouvais discrètement me passer de l'eau bien froide ça calmerai mes envies … Tu me rendais complètement dingue tellement que je ne savais même plus quoi faire pour me détacher pour ne pas te sauter dessus.

« Continue à te baigner tranquillement tu verras ça ira mieux. » Dis-je avec certitude.

Je te fis un sourire te montrant que je serais toujours là pour toi. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonné et je voulais bien te le transmettre dans mon regard qui restai intense face au tiens. Je m'allongeai ensuite dans l'herbe les mains derrière la tête essayant d'oublier tout ce à quoi je pensais mais dans cette position mon mal ne faisait que s'intensifier encore plus. Je serai les dents et crispai mes yeux en espérant que ça passe et vite sinon plus rien ne me retiendras …

POV Hope :

A ta remarque je ris un peu il est vrais que tu as souvent raison mais jamais je ne l'avouerai bien sûr… Ton clin d'œil me fit rougir avant de me reprendre soudainement essayant d'oublier mon mal… Je te vis un peu tendu ce qui m'inquiétai mais je n'osai pas te demandai ce qui n'allai pas… Tu me souris et je te le rendis. Je pris encore un peu d'eau sur moi suivant ton conseille avisé. Décidément si tu été rien qu'à moi je pense que… Non c'est stupide et ça ne fait que me donné plus chaud et plus mal. Et les dernière images de toi me revenais en mémoire et je rêvé silencieusement de pouvoir te serrais dans mes bras. Quand je voulu revoir tes magnifique yeux je me tournai mais tu avais les yeux crispés et fermés… Je m'approche alors de toi et me met sur le ventre à côté de toi.

« Snow ? Tout va bien ? » J'étais vraiment inquiet et ton visage d'ange étais crispé.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de ta part je mis ma main sur ton ventre pour te secouais… Mais j'avoue que l'irrésistible envie de te caresser la maintenant tout de suite aller me prendre.

« Snow ça va ? » Dis-je très inquiet.

Je ne bouger pas ma main de peur de faire une erreur et je te supplié intérieurement de te reprendre car la chaleur déjà forte à l'intérieur de mon ventre aller finir par me faire gémir j'ignore pourquoi… J'avais chaud et bizarrement j'allais un peu mieux lorsque j'étais sur le ventre…

POV Snow :

Je me mordis la langue, aussi fort que je pus pour essayer de me ressaisir mais les images qui défilaient dans ma tête m'empêchaient de me calmer. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait me versais des glaçons ou me donner la claque de ma vie. Pour une fois je sollicite Lightning à me frapper de toutes ses force ça empêchera surement mes pulsions de faire n'importe quoi. J'entendis alors l'eau remuer Je me demandais bien ce que tu pouvais faire tu sortais déjà de l'eau ? Oh non surtout pas il ne fallait pas que tu me vois dans cette état ! J'étais tellement concentré sur plusieurs choses en même temps que je n'entendis pas ta première phrase. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux quand tu t'allongeas près de moi essayant de prendre un air normal sans y arriver. Ma respiration étais beaucoup plus forte et plus rapide il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse contrôler ça malheureusement … Un léger son s'échappai de mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir. Cette fois s'en était trop comment résister à ça c'est un appel au vice !

« Excuse-moi Hope je n'aurais peut-être plus la chance de te reparler un jour après ça mais tu auras le droit de m'en vouloir je te comprendrais tout à fait … »

En l'espace de quelque seconde je me retrouvai au-dessus de toi observant les moindres parties de ton corps sans pouvoir m'en lasser. Je savais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler après ça mais tu m'as trop attiré pour que je puisse y résister. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de ton visage déposant mes lèvres contre les tienne avec de l'envie et l'amour que j'avais en moi depuis le début. Tu m'avais toujours en quelque sorte attiré et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte. Comment j'ai pu ignorer un ange comme toi ? Comment j'ai pu tourner le dos à mes sentiments ? Je profitai du baiser que je trouvai tellement magique et surement unique car jamais je n'aurais la chance de te retoucher sauf bien sûr pour recevoir tes coups ce que j'accepterais comprenant ton point de vue. Je caressai tes cheveux avant de me détacher de te lèvres et de me relever.

« Encore une fois je suis désolé … Si l'envie te viens de me frapper je te laisserais faire car je l'ais mérité … »

POV Hope :

Je te regard hésitant quand un son s'échappe de tes lèvre me faisant frissonné de tout mon être. Je te supplié intérieurement d'arrêter ça par tous les moyens possibles. Je me remis sur le dos et ayant encore plus mal je m'apprête à me remettre en position de départ. Quand soudain tu t'excuse et dis quelque chose sans queue ni tête je n'ai même pas le temps de te demandais que tu te plaças au-dessus je ressentis soudain quelque chose d'agréable puis tu t'emparas de mes lèvres ne sachant que faire je te laissai agir… Le désir m'envahit. Tu t'arrêtas et t'excusas une seconde fois mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Tu es parfais je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour un premier baiser… Et pour toute réponse je t'attrapai à la manière d'un animale sauvage et t'embrassai à mon tour mais n'étant que novice je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Tu es si parfait que je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Alors que mes mains caressaient ton dos plusieurs grognements sortirent de ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de mes lèvres qui effleurent les tiennes j'ignore depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça… Je me détachai avec regret de toi pour te regarder ne retirant pas mes mains pour autant.

« Désolé vraiment je… » Je ne terminai pas ma phrase pour t'admirer encore.

Je me retenais tant bien que mal pour ne pas renouer le contact de nos lèvres… Tu m'as fait découvrir un paradis et j'espère que ce n'est pas fini… J'en voudrai plus… Mes mains caressant tendrement ton dos te serrant contre moi. CE contact ça fessais longtemps que j'en rêver et que je voulais que ce soit toi car tu es parfait.

POV Snow :

Je m'apprêtai à partir me disant qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne de toi après ce que j'ai fait. Je suppose qu'il était normal que tu sois encore sous le choc et que tu prendrais ton temps pour me frapper mais pour l'instant je devais y aller. Alors que je fis un pas dans l'autre sens quand tu m'agrippas pour renouer le contact de nos lèvres de manière plus sauvage. Mon cœur manqua un battement et cognait bien fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne comprends ce qui pouvait bien t'arriver d'un seul coup. Je ne me posai pas plus de question et profitai du baiser. Je fermai les yeux me sentant bien comme je l'étais il y a bien longtemps de ça. Même si Serah était ma future épouse cela ne paraissait pas aussi important que ce qui était en train de se produire. Peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça au final. Je fus un peu triste quand tu séparas tes lèvres des miennes mais plongeai mes yeux dans les tiens. Je souris à tes excuses et posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les tiennes dans un baiser chaste pour te faire taire. Mes mains caressaient tes cheveux se perdant sur ton dos. J'arrêtai mes gestes pour t'observer avec tendresse.

« Parfois le silence et les gestes sont mieux que les mots … » Déclarais-je d'une voix douce. « Je veux que tu sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant d'ennui depuis le début … En fait Hope je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi … »

Mon cœur accéléra sa course manquant de se décroché. Ca y est je venais d'avouer mes sentiment d'un coup comme ça … J'espérais seulement que ce soit réciproque et que ce que tu as fait sois un message envoyer pour me montrer que c'était le cas … Plus je te regardais et plus l'envie d'être auprès de toi était puissante. Oui il n'y avait plus de doute possible je t'aimais plus que tout …

POV Hope :

Après ton chaste baiser je te regardai un peu surpris au début, puis un sourire tendre apparut sur mon visage. Je regardai ton si beau visage en face du mien. Je cédai à mes envies et le pris. Mes mains sur tes joues mes pousses les caressants. Je crois que je deviens dépendant de ta présence, un peu trop je désirai renouer le contact une fois de plus que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que je m'y sente en sécurité… Puis tu m'avouas tes sentiments ce qui me fis raté un battement… Je t'embrassai une nouvelle fois en te serrant plus contre moi c'est toi qui m'a dit que parfois les gestes sont mieux que la parole après tout…

« Moi aussi je t'aime Snow. » Te murmurai-je amoureusement car c'est toi et TOI seul que je voulais vraiment. « Et puis je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de t'excuser. » Dis-je confiant un sourire aux lèvres avant de poursuivre en l'étant moins comprenant quelque chose… « Je … Je croyais … Et Serah ? »

J'avais mal rien que d'y pensais c'est à elle que tu étais promis et moi j'étais jaloux… Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Lightning t'arracherait les yeux si elle savait… Mais je te défendrai même si j'ai promis de la protégée tu es de loin le plus important.

POV Snow :

J'étais aux anges à tes coté jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. Même avec Serah je n'ai jamais ressentie ça. Je ne voulais te perdre pour rien au monde je t'aimais tellement trop pour ça. J'espérais seulement que tu étais d'accord avec ce que je ressentais sinon mon cœur ne pourrait jamais tenir la distance face à un refus. Quand tu m'embrassas je retirai tout ce que j'avais pu penser j'étais sûr à présent que nos sentiments à chacun était les mêmes. Je ferai les yeux profitant de tes douces lèvres n'entendant que le bruit calme de la rivière qui s'écoule près de nous. Quand tu m'annonças enfin les mots que j'attendais un sourire de joie apparut sur mes lèvres sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Tu étais tellement parfait en tout point et c'est maintenant que je t'avais que je remarque la chance que j'ai de te connaitre et surtout d'être avec toi. Je caressai ta nuque avec amour collant mon front au tiens. Tu me parlas de Serah et là mon regard changea totalement et mon sourire s'effaça. Je baissai la tête en songeant ce que Lightning me dirais si elle savait … Je me reculai étant soudainement remplie de songe.

« C'est vrai … Je suis stupide … » Je baissai la tête vraiment honteux de mon comportement. « Comment je vais lui dire que c'est toi que j'aime et pas elle … Si Lightning l'apprends elle va m'arracher les yeux et je l'aurais mérité … »

Il ne faut surtout pas que les autres apprennent notre relation ils trouveraient ça trop bizarre et peuvent ils me verront comme un moins que rien de faire ça … C'est vrai je devais me marié avec elle mais je n'ai jamais ressentie ce que je ressens avec toi … Je crois que jamais je n'avais ressentie ça à l'époque avec une autre personne … Je crois bien que tu es le premier avec qui je suis si proche si complice … Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenais j'étais finis …

POV Hope :

Tu perdis ton sourire et j'en étais triste pour toi… C'est vrai c'est moi qui détruis ta relation et je ne veux pas… Tu représentes trop pour moi s'il le faut je m'effacerai de ta vie même si j'en mourrai surement de ne plus être à tes côtés… Je te regardai réfléchir même là tu es parfais mais ça me fais mal comment ai-je pu t'en vouloir tout ce temps ? Quand tu affirmas que tu étais stupide je voulais te contredire te dire à quel point tu as tord et que tout est de ma faute finalement… Mais tu venais bien d'avouer que c'était vrais et que tu étais stupide d'aimer un gamin alors qu'une superbe jeune femme t'attendait sagement dans son cocon de verre… Puis je baissai la tête je pense que si tu n'avais pas dit ta deuxième phrase j'aurai pleuré ou alors je serai partis déprimer dans mon coin… Attends, je rêve ou tu viens de me dire que tu m'aime plus que Serah ? Non c'est faux tu ne le mérite pas tes sentiments tu ne peux les maîtriser même moi je ne peux pas les maîtriser… Je me levai un peu en rogne.

« Arrête tu ne mérites pas ça ! Tu m'aime tu n'y peux rien tu n'imagines même pas la joie que tu me procure en me disant un simple je t'aime tu n'imagines même pas comme mon cœur s'emballe quand tu es près de moi. Tu vois Snow c'est moi qui mériterai de subir le courroux de Light… Snow je t'aime mais il suffit d'une phrase si tu veux que je m'en aille rien parce que c'est toi qui me l'auras demandé… Je pense que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde. »

Je ne voulais pas m'emporter autant mais c'est ce que je ressentais à ton égards. Je t'aime trop et je ne veux pas te perdre…

« J'imagine qu'on doit rester dans le secret… » Dis-je la tête baisser les yeux dans le vague.

J'étais déçu mais je ferai tout jusqu'à aller au bout du monde tant que c'est pour toi. Je m'avançai vers toi et prit dans mes bras.

« C'est d'accord je ferai tout pour toi… Je t'aime Snow » Dis-je avec tendresse.

J'étais heureux même si je devais ne rien dire et accepté que tu ailles dans les bras d'une autre… Le tout c'est que tu m'aime pour de vrai. Pour moi t'es parfait.

POV Snow :

Comment pouvais-je être digne de toi après ça ? Que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre je ne suis même pas digne d'être un héros ! Eux ne font de mal à personne et ont toujours rendus service à la différence de moi … Même si ce n'était que des fautes j'avoue avoir été pitoyable sur toute la ligne. C'est alors que tu te levas brusquement faisant tourner mon regard vers ton magnifique visage que je trouvai tout de même un peu en colère. Il était évident que tu m'en voulais après ce que j'avais fait … Mais quand tu essayas de me donner raison en défendant ma cause j'en fus plus que toucher. Je me levai à mon tour pour te serrer dans mes bras et pour montrer que je te protégerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Je te pris par les épaules pour répondre à ton affirmation.

« Oui je suis vraiment désolé mais il ne faudra rien dire à personne … » Ca m'embêter de te dire ça car moi-même j'aimerais crier sur tous les toits que j'étais avec la personne la plus formidable de tout l'univers. « Cela ne nous empêcheras pas d'être proche et de nous retrouver quand tout le monde dormira. » Dis-je avec un léger clin d'œil et un sourire.

Tes paroles me touchaient énormément et je t'embrassai une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. Plus jamais je ne serais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi … Une fois que j'aurais rompus avec Serah nous aurons toute la vie pour nous aimer je te le jure …

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde … » Dis-je avant de m'éloigner entendant des pas se diriger vers ici.

Lightning arriva les bras croisé attendant que je me mette au travaille ce que je fis avec mon air fière comme d'habitude. Elle leva les yeux au ciel continuant de s'occuper du camp chargé de vivre. Je mis mes bras derrière la tête et te regarda encore une fois te faisant un sourire et un clin d'œil. Un je t'aime silencieux que je t'avais transmis avant de partir à la rencontre de Sazh pour l'aider à ramener la nourriture qu'ils avaient trouvé. Même loin de toi sache que je penserais à toi et même si on doit agir comme des amis pour moi chaque geste et chaque parole seront des preuves d'amour à ton égard …

* * *

Finis !

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? J'espère en tout cas que ce One-shot cous auras plu nous posterons très prochainement un autre sur Riku x Sora.

En attendant chères lecteur nous vous implorons à genoux un petit review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensez :o

Bisous !


	4. Retour à la réalité

Salut tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau One-shot de Venkiro et Dixy en esperant que celui-ci vous plaise !

Venkiro dans le rôle de Riku et Dixy dans le rôle de Sora !

Titre : Retour à la réalité

Résumé : Sora et Riku rentre de leur voyage qui à durer deux ans. Après que Riku soit libérer des ténèbres de son coeur et que Sora est sauvé tout les mondes nos deux héros ont besoin de repos. Pour ça rien ne vaut des petits défis entre meilleurs amis mais leur sentiments éclate au grand jour. C'est le bonheur parfait pour nos deux amis ...

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. /!\ Yaoi donc pour les homophe c'est la croix rouge en haut à droite. /!\

* * *

POV Sora :

Après deux longues années de lutte contre les ténèbres nous voilà enfin revenue sur notre chère île du destin. Malgré notre joie que les ténèbres sois enfin vaincus tout cela vas me manquer … Je me rappel des rencontres magnifiques que j'avais pu faire et une certaine peine de quitter mes deux fidèles compagnons Donald et Dingo. Mais on sera amené à se revoir j'en suis sûr ! J'étais aussi triste pour Axel après la vie qu'il avait mené il est mort en me protégeant. Je regrette beaucoup qu'il se soit sacrifié ainsi. Ce fut une aventure magnifique et la chute de l'organisation était notre gloire. J'étais heureux d'avoir pu ramener Riku loin des ténèbres et de retrouver Kairi. Nous pourrions enfin reprendre une vie normale sur notre île paradisiaque. Alors que je marchais en direction de chez moi je mis une main sur mon cœur pensant à ce pauvre Roxas qui était obligé de vivre en moi. Je le remerciais plus que tout d'avoir accepté ce sacrifice mais je remarque de plus en plus que je ne fais que du mal autour de moi malgré que je veuille qu'ils vivent tous heureux. Je suis tout de même fière d'avoir pu débarrasser les mondes de l'emprise de maléfique et détourné les coups de l'organisation XIII. Je me serais fait beaucoup d'amis et je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que j'ai vécus durant deux longues années.

Je me rappel même de l'instant où nous sommes revenue ici Riku et moi. C'était il y a deux jours mais nous avions passé la soirée ensemble à partager nos expériences et compter nos différentes aventures. C'est Kairi qui était contente de nous écouter elle qui à passer une année ici à étudier. En parlant de ça il va falloir qu'on retourne en cours nous aussi … Je soupirai à cette pensé et levai les yeux. J'étais enfin arrivé devant ma porte. Mais que dire à ma mère après deux ans d'absence ? A mon arriver il y a deux jour je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer ma soudaine disparition et n'avait sus trouvé une excuse mais il fallait bien que je revienne un jour. Riku avait eus le courage d'aller voir ses parents hier mais moi ça allait être compliqué j'avais peur qu'elle me renvoie de la maison et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi … Je levai la main pour frapper à la porte mais hésitai encore. Aller voyons j'ai bien combattue les ténèbres je peux bien affronter ma mère non ?! Après cette pensée c'est déterminé que je frappai à la porte attendant patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et je pus apercevoir ma mère. Elle avait changé elle paraissait beaucoup plus âgé et beaucoup plus fatiguer. Au début quand elle me vit elle n'en crus pas ses yeux puis elle se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je l'entendis sangloter dans mes bras cela me faisait tellement mal … Et dire que c'est de ma faute …

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'être partie sans te donner de mes nouvelles maman … » M'excusais-je tout bas.

Elle se sépara de moi avant de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils et de me donner la claque de ma vie. Elle me hurla de ne plus jamais lui refaire ce coup-là ce que je pouvais très bien comprendre.

« Excuse-moi maman plus jamais je ne referais ça … »

Elle m'invita à entrer ce que je fis en fermant la porte derrière moi la question tant attendue arriva enfin où est ce que j'étais passer pendant deux ans … Réponse trop difficile à dire et quel mensonge j'allais inventé j'étais vraiment dans la merde … J'espère que Riku s'en ais mieux sortie que moi d'ailleurs j'irai le voir ce soir sur la plage si ma mère me laisse y aller parce que pour le moment vu le regard qu'elle me lance en ce moment c'est pas gagner …

POV Riku :

Nous étions rentrés deux ans plus tard sur notre charmante ile… Deux ans d'absence et nous revoilà à dire vrais j'étais revenu il y'a quelque temps je venais encore régulièrement sans me montré. Mais voilà je m'en voulais car je suis parti de mon ile pour plonger mon cœur dans les ténèbres… Sans Sora je serai sans doute mort et à l'heure qu'il est Ansem aurait pris possession de moi… Je dois tout à Sora. Je m'en veux d'avoir déserté l'ile pour les ténèbres je me sens mal… Je m'assis sur mon canapé un verre en main en repensant à nos aventures. Mon cœur n'appartient plus aux ténèbres… Je me rappelai du soir où Sora et moi sommes rentrés, on a tout raconté à Kairi de A à Z. Enfin c'est plutôt Sora qui a parler moi je n'avais rien à dire juste que j'ai été sauvé des ténèbres par le « grand maître de la keyblade » et que pendant un an où il était endormis j'ai tout fait pour le sortir de son sommeil… Et que pour ça j'ai de nouveau sombré… Merci Roxas…. Ou plutôt merci DIZ euh… Non Ansem le sage pardon j'y crois pas cet abrutis voulait tellement se vengé qui m'a forcer à affronter Roxas alors qu'il voulait retrouver Sora vraiment idiot. Mais bon je suis fière de m'être en quelque sorte sacrifié pour sauver Sora. Et puis elle connaît la suite. Alors comme d'habitude elle nous sourit et félicita Sora pour tout lui sautant presque au cou sous le charme… Alors que j'avais dominé les ténèbres de mon cœur et sauvé et protégé le grand Sora… Mais au fond je m'en fiche qu'il sorte avec elle j'en ai absolument rien à faire… C'est à ce moment que mon verre se brisa dans ma main à force d'avoir serré… Peut-être que je ne m'en fiché pas tant que ça… Je me soigner c'était trois fois rien… Je nettoyai tout et me rassis. On va devoir reprendre les cours bientôt je me demande comment Sora s'en sort avec sa mère après tout elle était présente elle au moins… Je me levais pour aller me doucher car il faisait très chaud mais je trouvai un mot de mes parents dans la salle de bain. Je le déchirai sans même le lire car à quoi bon c'est toujours le même. Ils ne rentreront pas avant un certain temps car trop débordé ailleurs ils n'auront pas le temps de prendre le bateau et repartir. Faute du manque de poste sur l'ile. Bien sûr certains chanceux, comme la mère de Sora, trouve du travail sur l'ile… Mais pas mes parents. Non pas qu'ils ont tout fait pour, simplement qu'ils trouvé que rien n'était assez bien payer à leur goût. Mais bon j'ai appris à vivre avec et même que je m'en porte que mieux. Grâce à cela j'ai pu trouver l'excuse du siècle pour m'être absenté si longtemps. Je leur ai simplement laissé un mot quand je suis passé sur l'ile et leur ai dit que j'aller partir longtemps je l'ai bien planqué et quand je suis réellement rentré ils m'ont demandé si j'avais fugué à cause de leur manque d'attention… Ouais c'est ça et puis quoi encore ? Je leur ai donc montré le mot leur expliquant que notre idée de radeau à marcher contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient au départ ils ne se rappelés même plus de tout ça… Heureusement pour moi au final ils ne m'en voulurent pas et me demandèrent même comment ça c'est passé. Je leur ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas en parler et ils m'ont lâché en disant « Le principal c'est que tu sois de retour. ». Ouais c'est ça… Mais bon je vis à leur crochets je leur dois donc le respect et rien d'autre car je n'ai reçu aucun amour familial depuis ma naissance. C'est de nouveau seul chez moi que je m'occupai jusqu'au soir. A la tombée de la nuit je partis faire un tour sur la plage. Je m'installai sur l'arbre à paopou dans ma position habituel et regarder la mer me rappelant à quel point j'étouffé ici. C'est pour ça que je rêvé de partir maintenant que c'était chose faite j'ai découvert que c'était parce que je rester toujours en arrière plans que j'étouffé. Mais je m'en fiche tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est être à côté du sauveur des mondes… J'ignore pourquoi peut-être ai-je changé… Mais il est vrai que toute cette histoire à fait changer quelque chose en moi. Non il l'a réveillé ce sentiment endormi… Si à chaque fois j'enrage de te voir avec Kairi ce n'est pas que je sois jaloux de toi mais d'elle… Et avant tellement j'étais fière que je ne remarquer pas que c'est toi que j'aime. Enfin je m'en douté mais je ne disais rien croyant que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des vilains tours mais un jour j'ai failli le réaliser en te proposant de partager le fruit paopou après t'avoir raconté la légende mais je me suis rectifier en croyant me trompé de personne mais c'était faux… C'était bien avec toi que je voulais partager le fruit pas avec Kairi… Je me sens seul, vide et idiot… Car si j'avais réalisé plus tôt que c'était toi que j'aimais en secret j'en serai pas là… Je t'aurai eu plus proche de moi encore. Bien que cette histoire nous ait rapprochés on aurait pu l'être plus encore…

« Quel calvaire… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même. Quand je te vis t'avancé vers moi j'étais incapable de sourire… « Tient salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? » M'enquis-je.

Etait-ce le destin qui me donné une chance avec toi ? Pourquoi pas après tout on est sur l'ile du destin non ? Et puis je mourais d'envie d'être plus proche de toi. C'était claire ce soir j'allais tout tenter pour te séduire…

POV Sora :

Je me levai enfin du siège où j'étais resté assis toute la journée après les multiple questions de ma mère … Je crois même que le siège porte la marque de mes fesses à force ! Et puis je commençais à avoir des crampes à rester assis durant 6 heures non-stop ! Heureusement j'avais réussie à tenir ma mère éloigner du sujet en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait et puis la morale avait bien durer deux heures ! Ce qui me laissais encore du temps à l'excuse que j'allais lui inventer ... Je lui demandai si je pouvais aller un peu sur l'île mais comme je devais m'y attendre elle hésita se méfiant que je parte encore ce qui était tout à fait normale en même temps … Mais je lui promis de revenir et que plus jamais je ne partirai sans la prévenir. Ce qui allait être dur étant donné que les incidents comme ça arrivent sans qu'on s'en aperçoive … Elle accepta avec regret et me dit qu'elle voudrait toutes les explications demain … J'étais vraiment mal barré il fallait que je trouve un truc avant demain sinon j'étais griller …

Je sortie alors de chez moi prenant la barque qui était accoster non loin de chez moi. Une fois dedans je commençai à ramer, mon esprit voguant lui aussi vers d'autres horizons. Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais pu affronter jusqu'ici et des rencontres que j'avais pu faire. Mais même si il n'y avait pas eus tout ça, ça aurait été la plus belle aventure de ma vie … Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais au côté de Riku tout simplement. La fin de l'aventure était tellement magique et je ne parle pas de notre retour non mais bel et bien du moment où nous étions dans la marge noir … Cet instant n'étais rien qu'à nous, nous étions seul rien que tous les deux j'avais trouvé ça tellement magique … A m'entendre on ne dirait pas que je parle de mon meilleur ami. Eh bien oui cette aventure nous a rapprocher et mes sentiments se sont construit une nouvelle vois vers l'amour … C'est stupide et un peu fleur bleu de dire ça mais je le pense. Il n'y a pas une minute ou je reste auprès de lui sans que mon cœur batte, sans que mes yeux soit remplie d'étoile lorsque je le regard, sans que je n'ai certaine pensé à son égard en voyant son corps … Ok je m'éloigne un peu trop là. Je revins à moi quand je vis que j'étais en plein milieux de la mer et que je faisais du surplace … Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais même pas j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à penser à Riku … Je me penchai pour regarder mon reflet dans l'eau et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que mes joues étaient extrêmement rouges … Rien que de pensé à lui je m'égard dans un autre monde, un paradis sans frontière ni barrière … Mais je savais très bien que lui ce qu'il aimait c'était les filles et rien d'autre … Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui nous ne dépasserons jamais cette étape de meilleurs ami … Il faut dire qu'avec un corps comme le siens ça en fait défaillir plus d'une … ce que j'ai horreur quand les filles le reluque comment osent-elles poser les yeux sur MON Riku … Voilà que je délire encore tout seul … Combien de fois il va falloir que je me répète que notre amour est impossible … Voilà que je deviens fou je me parle à moi-même maintenant ! Mais c'est de ta faute Riku c'est toi qui me rends dingue ! Je me remis alors à ramer me disant qu'il fallait peut être que je rejoigne l'autre rive …

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'accostai enfin et sortie de ma barque. Je marchai sur le sable fin de la plage ne pensant qu'à toi et espérant que tu y sois … Mais vu l'heure tardive je ne pense pas que ce soit ton délire de te promener comme moi … Et si seulement tu m'attendais ? J'espérais que ce soit le cas même si les chances étaient minces je voulais y croire, je voulais tellement contempler ton visage et tes magnifiques yeux qui me font fondre … Ça me fait mal au cœur de me dire que tu ne me voyais que comme ton meilleur ami … Je soupirai et continuai à marcher les mains dans les poches regardant la mer calme avec ses reflet argents qu'envoyait la lune sur les flots. C'est alors que mon cœur manqua un battement quand je te vis au loin baignant dans la lumière de l'astre nocturne. Je m'approchai alors de toi en te faisant un léger sourire. Je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ton regard je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien t'arriver. Je baissai les yeux quand tu me demandas si tout allait bien repensant à ma mère.

« Euh … Ben disons que ça pourrait aller mieux … Et toi ça n'as pas l'air d'aller qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demandais-je inquiet. « Ce que je fais là ? Oh je me balade j'avais besoin de prendre l'air c'est une coïncidence que tu sois ici toi aussi ! » Dis-je les mains derrière la tête et mon éternel sourire de joie sur les lèvres.

Même si j'étais un peu stressé ou triste rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire. Je veux donner de la joie autour de moi et surtout à toi … Je voulais que tu sois heureux même si ce n'étais pas avec moi je voulais te voir rire aux éclats et sourire pour me montrer que tu es joyeux car c'est la plus belle chose qui soit pour moi …

POV Riku :

Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ta mère à du te passé un savon. Je te plains.

« Non je vais bien mais… Oh c'est rien. » Dis-je en un sourire pour te le prouver. « Oui drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? » Je m'approcher de toi de plus en plus « Seuls, toi et moi sur la plage sous la lune »

Le moment était idéal mais c'est moi qui n'étais pas prêt. Pourtant c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être plus c'est donc à moi de prendre les devants et faire durer cet instant entre toi et moi le rendre simplement parfait. Tout comme toi avec ton magnifique sourire de joie reflet de ton innocence et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te l'enlève ce serait la pire des choses. Peut-être que j'exagère ? Surement pas je suis très sérieux.

« Un duel nocturne ça te dit et pour te prouvais ma bonne fois je te laisserai choisir le symbole de ta défaite. » Dis-je d'un air taquin.

Je n'ai pas pu résister il fallait que je le fasse que je me prouve à moi-même qui est au moins un domaine où je pourrai être digne de toi.

POV Sora :

Mon sourire s'élargie quand le tiens éclaira ton visage. Ton sourire si rare me faisait revivre à chaque fois surtout s'il m'était destiné. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de se perdre dans sa course. J'étais tellement bien à tes coté et je donnerais tout jusqu'à ma vie pour que tu me fasses encore un de tes sourires radieux. Mon air détendu baissa un peu quand tu t'approchas de moi me faisant légèrement rougir. Je voyais tes lèvres un peu plus proches des miennes. J'en avais rêvé depuis longtemps de pouvoir déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Mon regard dériva sur tes bras robuste que j'avais longtemps rêvés pour me protéger mais encore une fois cela ne restera qu'un rêve …

« Oui c'est vrai nous sommes rien que tous les deux … » dis-je en baissant les yeux mes joues se rougissant un peu plus.

Des pensée me traversèrent l'esprit comme le rêve de la nuit dernière … Il fallait vite que j'arrête cette pensée sinon qui sais où je pourrais aller … Pour me foutre la honte sans doute pour changer … Je levai la tête avec entrain quand tu proposas un duel. Cette idée n'étais pas mauvaise du tout au contraire je commençais à me sentir tel une guimauve à ne plus me battre ça me manque trop il fallait que je recommence. Et qui sais peut être qu'un jour à force de m'entraimer je deviendrais aussi musclé que toi ! Encore un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais … Mais bon c'est beau d'y croire. Je serai le poing et le levai avec entrain ayant retrouvé tout à coup mon énergie.

« Oui t'as raison j'ai besoin de faire du sport ! » Dis-je très dynamique. « Le symbole de ma défaite ? Pas la peine je vais gagner de toute manière ! » Riais-je en te jetant un regard de battant. « Je suis même prêt à te dire que je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pendant le temps que tu voudras si je perds mais ça risque pas d'arriver alors prends plutôt ça comme un petit soupçon d'espoir » ajoutais-je taquin.

Oui ce soir j'avais envie de jouer et on dirait que tu étais prêt à prendre une bonne raclé ! En espérant que le fait que j'ai manié la keyblade pendant deux ans non-stop m'ais aider à gagner en manœuvre d'arme sinon je n'étais pas dans la panade … Je me rappelle encore de mes défaites cuisante à l'époque … Mais ça c'était avant tu veux de l'action va y en avoir ! Je me mis en position dégainant ma keyblade.

« Aller en garde ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire remplie de joie.

POV Riku :

Je te regardais amuser par ton comportement enfantin. Tu étais si beau sous la lueur de la lune… Non en fait tu es beau de partout et tout le temps. C'est beau de rêver mais je vais quand même te battre à plate de couture. Quand tu m'annonças ce que tu pariais j'ai accepté sans attendre et vu que j'étais même enthousiaste je pariai la même chose. Je sortis à mon tour ma keyblade te regardant en face tu étais magnifique mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserais gagner moi je te veux pour moi seul…

« Très bien tu l'auras voulu. »

Je me mis en position défensive pour commencer à m'avancer vers toi tel un félin vers sa proie ça aller être tellement facile de te battre tu t'en rend même pas compte. Je donnai mon premier coup et esquiva les tiens avec adresse. Pourquoi t'en prendre toujours à plus fort que toi ? Ça je ne comprends pas.

« Allons, Sora je te croyais beaucoup plus fort que ça » dis-je en un sourire pendant notre duel.

Ce qui était surement le plus ironique c'est que tu me battais quand il s'agissait de sauvé le monde par contre pour ce qui est des petits duels là… C'est autre choses. Je te regardais plus qu'autre chose dans ce duel pensant à ma récompense gagner d'avance. Je m'en mordis la lèvre tu es vraiment à croquer. Je te donnai le dernier coup te faisant tomber à terre. Et comme je l'avais prévu j'avais une nouvelle fois gagné. Je te tendais la main pour t'aider à te lever.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi sûr de toi ? » Je ris à ma dernière réplique et te souris avant de me perdre dans tes iris magnifique tu ne t'appelle pas Sora pour rien. « N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis je souhaite que tu sois tout à moi peu importe le temps le tout c'est que tu sois à moi » Dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir…

POV Sora :

Je serai ma keyblade dans mes mains, sûr de pouvoir te battre. C'est sans aucun doute moi le grand maître de la keyblade et c'est donc sans aucun doute que je vais te rétamé. Comme tu vas le regrettais ce que tu avais parié mon petit vieux ! Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi. Une fois que tu fus en place j'étais plus que jamais déterminé à gagner ! Tu faisais tes grands airs en sortant ta keyblade et avec tes réplique mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est moi le plus fort et j'allais te le prouver ! Le combat commença enfin et je m'élançai vers toi ma keyblade prêt à l'usage. J'espère qu'elle te plaît parce que tu risques de la voir de très près mon pauvre Riku ! Seulement le coup qui t'étais destiné n'arriva pas directement à toi mais plutôt … Au vide ! Mais je te promets de ne pas te louper la prochaine fois. Je retentai un assaut mais tu l'esquivas une fois de plus à croire que tu connaissais mes attaques par cœur ! Ne t'en fait pas je t'aurais la prochaine fois ! En plus il fallait que tu me déconcentre avec un corps aussi magnifique que le tiens tellement que je n'étais plus sûr de mes coups à croire que je faisais n'importe quoi … Je pensais pouvoir te battre mais en te regardant ça vas être difficile … Mais c'est une épreuve que je ne suis pas prêt de perdre aussi dur soit-elle. Tu ne faisais que me narguer ce qui me remit un peu plus de rage de vaincre au fond de mon cœur.

« Oh tait-toi tu vas voir qui c'est le plus fort ! » Dis-je en te donnant un léger coup au niveau des côtes. « Ah touché ! »

Mais mon instant de gloire ne dura pas bien longtemps que tu revins à l'attaque pour m'accabler de coups. Je n'étais pas prêt de me laisser faire loin de là je l'aurais ma victoire tu vas voir ! Mais c'est sans compter tes yeux irrésistibles qui me firent perdre ma concentration. Le coup fatale de ta part et je me retrouvai à terre. Ma keyblade disparut en millions de petites particules de lumière. Vaincus j'étais vaincus ! Non je ne pouvais pas le croire ! Mais ça ne compte pas tu es trop beau pour que je puisse te frapper ! Je regardai ta main tendue et puis enfin tes yeux.

« Bon un parie est un parie … » Dis-je en attrapant ta main. Un sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres et je te tirai pour te faire tomber dans le sable. Je me relevai et mis ma keyblade en face de ton visage. « Dommage que je sois mauvais perdant pas vrai Riku ? » Dis-je d'un air moqueur.

J'avoue c'était sournois de ma part mais j'avais besoin d'un minimum de gloire pour prouver que je savais aussi bien me battre que coups fourbes. Je repensai alors à ce que tu attendais de moi et me demanda qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là me perdant dans mes pensées …

POV Riku :

Dès la seconde même où ton magnifique sourire est apparu j'ai su que tu n'allais pas être fairplay… Et j'ai vu juste car tu me fis basculer à terre... Sournois… Oui ça c'est claire pour être mauvais perdant tu es mauvais perdant. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation. Perdu dans tes pensé tu ne vis pas ma jambe te faire un croche-patte. Quand tu étalas par terre je pris ta keyblade au vol et la mit sous ton cou.

« Oui mais dommage pour toi que je sois le meilleur. » Dis-je avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres

Et je regarder les tiennes si belles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de t'embrasser ? J'étais en total admiration… Non j'étais hypnotisé par tout ton être… Tu es si beau ainsi puis je me relevé m'écartant laissant tomber ta keyblade. Je repris un air fier.

« Bien tu vas m'écouter… » Je commençai à marcher de long en large l'index en l'air. « Tu ne dois pas tricher, tu ne dois pas être fourbe et rester loyale lors des duel et surtout accepter ta défaite car tes ennemis ne te laisseront pas la vie sauve. Il faut que tu sois plus fort ou que tu attendes que je vole à ton secours. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire moqueur. Je me concentrai sur ce que je disais cette fois pour ne plus faire d'erreurs… Puis j'en venais à te refaire la leçon sur le combat. « Bref tu es à mon service disons pendant… » Je me mis à réfléchir et détourné la tête de toi pour être juste ce serai vraiment égoïste de te garder trop longtemps pour moi.

POV Sora :

J'étais fière de ma victoire et réfléchissait déjà à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir t'infliger. C'est vrai depuis quand moi je me laisserai abattre hein ? Jamais je n'accepterais la défaite être mauvais perdant n'est pas une qualité mais moi ça me permet de me relever pour continuer le combat. C'est alors que je me sentis basculer vers l'arrière pour atterrir à nouveau dans le sable. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait puis en levant les yeux je te vis au-dessus de moi ma keyblade à la main bien positionné sous ma gorge. Je déglutis et te regarda les sourcils froncés plein de haine. J'avais envie de te dire ma profonde façon de penser à ta phrase mais préférai me terre au risque d'être blessant à cause de la colère. Non je ne peux pas accepter d'avoir perdus ! Malheureusement c'est bel et bien ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Tu lâchas ma keyblade qui disparut avant de toucher le sol. Je soupirai en écoutant ton discours et laissant tomber ma tête dans le sable en ayant plus que marre de tes morales … Je relevai la tête d'un coup pour te regarder avec colère.

« Que tu voles à mon secours ?! Si ce n'est pas moi qui vole au tiens. » Dis-je avec un sourire taquin. « Je te rappel que c'est grâce à moi que tu ne fais plus partie des ténèbres. » Je fis un grand sourire de vainqueur qui disparue quand j'entendis ce que tu avais à me demander. « A ton services ?! Non mais tu rêves ! »

Je restai sur le cul, même si je l'étais déjà, après ta requête. Je te regardai hésiter pour combien de temps ma sentence durerais mais tu avais l'air d'hésiter encore. Je restai le souffle coupé attendant avec impatience ce que tu comptais me réserver. Voyant ton air de triomphe je crois que j'avais du souci à me faire … Mais un parie est un parie et malgré que je sois mauvais perdant je ne suis pas mauvais joueur et je l'accepterai de bonne foie …

POV Riku :

Je te regardais blaser sans répondre à ta provocation puérile c'est ça être mature. Plus que toi en tout cas… Mais je te trouve quand même à croquer et je crois que si je n'avais pas cette fierté j'aurai déjà commis l'irréparable cédant à mes envies sauvages et refoulées en moi… J'avoue ne pas en être fière mais ces pensé pas catholique me viennent sans le vouloir vraiment… Mais il faut me comprendre aussi… Es-ce que tu t'es bien regarder tu es irrésistible comment veux-tu que je tienne ? Je chassais ces pensées pas très saines en me rappelant ce que j'avais gagné.

« Disons une semaine environ. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il est vrai que je me réjouissais d'avance de t'avoir à mon service prouvant une fois de plus à ta jolie frimousse que je suis digne de toi je m'approchai de toi avec mon air hautain puis voyant tes yeux mon visage se détendis immédiatement. Un sourire charmeur ornant mon visage sans le vouloir je te draguer. La fatigue ne me réussis pas tellement.

POV Sora :

Je restai au sol sans vraiment écouter ce que tu me disais tellement j'étais captiver par toi … Tu étais tellement magnifique … Et dire que si j'avais gagné j'aurais pu te demander d'enlever ton haut pour pouvoir t'admirer pendant le temps que je voulais … Ouais comme une semaine par exemple UNE SEMAINE ?! Je me levai d'un bond et te regardai dans les yeux.

« Une semaine ?! Mais t'es malade ?! » Dis-je en te regardant.

Je sentie alors que j'avais chaud aux joues quand je m'étais égarer dans mes pensées il y a quelque instant. Je mis mes main sur mes joues et reculai un peu pour aller vers la mer te disant que je revenais bientôt. Je me précipitai vers la mer pour regarder mon reflet et ainsi constater que j'étais rouge comme une tomate ! Oh mon dieu la honte. Je me mis de l'eau sur le visage afin de le rafraichir et faire disparaitre ses rougeurs. Une fois fait je respirai un grand coup et regardai dans ta direction me souciant de la remarque que tu allais me faire. Je revins en courant essayant de faire distraction pour ne pas aborder le sujet tel une pile électrique.

« Et sinon c'est quoi que tu voulais me demander ? Tu as dit une semaine ? Mais une semaine à partir de quand ? » Tout était bon pour embrouiller les gens et normalement j'étais le plus fort pour ça mais avec Riku c'est une autre histoire il connaît ma technique mais qui ne tente rien n'as rien.

Je restai là à t'observer attendant ta réponse à toutes mes questions. C'est dans la poche je le sens ! Ou peut-être pas …

POV Riku :

Je riais à ta réaction tu étais vraiment trop chou avec tes petites rougeur sur les joues puis je te vis te précipitais vers la mer. Que-ce que tu faisais au juste ?

« Sora ? Tout va bien ? » Demandais-je inquiet.

Tu me répondis par des questions sans queue ni tête. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai la solution pour te calmer mon cœur…

« Oui tu avais raison tout à l'heure une semaine c'est exagéré… Aller deux semaines. A partir de maintenant et ta première tâche sera de me dire ce qui t'arrive. Inutile de précisé que c'est obligatoire. » T'annonçais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Et oui c'est bon d'être le patron.

« Ta deuxième tâche sera de… » Je réfléchis un instant cherchant ce que je pourrais te faire. Je n'allais tout de même te demander un truc comme laisse-moi te violé ce serait abuser ou alors vas-y désape toi ce serai trop vulgaire ou encore embrasse-moi ce serais trop flag…

Je regarder autour de moi puis une idée lumineuse me vint.

« Tu vas me faire une longueur de 25 mètres puis tu reviens faut te faire travailler les muscles. Tiens ! » Dis-je en te tendant un short de bain bien moulant. « Met toi ça ! »

C'était le meilleur moyen de te voir torse nu. Alors je te regarder et je ne ratai pas une miette du spectacle. Et dire que tu es à moi pendant deux semaines…

POV Sora :

Je fus heureux de voir que tu t'étais emmêlé les pinceaux avec toutes mes questions aussi incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Tu vois quand tu veux mon petit Riku ! Je fis oui de la tête à mesure que tu disais ta phrase quand je failli retomber par terre quand tu allongeas la durée.

« Deux semaines ?! Non mais t'es barré ?! » Lançais-je en ayant augmenté un peu la voix.

Deux semaine mais tu étais complètement dingue pour m'affliger ça ?! Dire amen à tout ce que tu me demande sans broncher pendant DEUX SEMAINES ?! Je crois que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque … Je soupirai et croisai les bras avec une mine boudeuse inscrite sur le visage. Oui j'avais perdue c'est vraiment la pire des choses qui aurais pu m'arriver … Je n'arrive pas à le croire et dire que j'aurais pu t'avoir à moi et rien qu'à moi si j'avais gagné et tu n'aurais pu rien dire à tout ce que j'aurais pu te demander … C'est moi où je rêve encore là ? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser … Je restai immobile quand tu me dis qu'il fallait que je te dise ce qu'il m'arrivait encore une excuse à inventer … Je n'allais pas dire qu'il faisait chaud j'aurais l'air con. Oh tiens il fait chaud en pleine nuit la blague ! Alors je sortie ce qui me passa par la tête et quand j'essaye d'improviser ça donne ça … :

« J'essayer de faire comme les crabes ! »

Cool comme excuse … Que je suis con décidément … Bon peut être goberas-t-il. Mon moi intérieur, on se demande qui c'est, me disait que s'il gobait cette histoire de crabe il était aussi débile que moi. Voilà maintenant j'ai envie de me frapper moi-même … J'attrapai ce que tu me lanças en regardant ce pauvre petit slip de bain et tu voulais que je le porte ? T'es un comique Riku vraiment !

« Je trouve que j'ai déjà bien assez de muscle ! » me vantais-je en regardant mes pauvres petits bars. « Puis je peux pas courir avec mes vêtement ? Parce que si t'as cru que je mettrais ça tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

Tu ne voulais pas que je cours à poil aussi non ? Je rougis une fois de plus en pensant à ça et regardai encore une fois le slip de bain. Non jamais je pourrais faire ça il est fou … Je te regardai alors et pris un air fière en espérant que ça marche.

« Supplie-moi alors ! »

POV Riku :

J'ai cru rêver …. Comme me prendre un mur en pleine poire.

« Un crabe Sora ? T'es sérieux là ? » Je soupirai face à ce manque d'intelligence de ta part. « Bon je passe pour cette fois…»

Je te regardai m'empêchant de m'esclaffé quand tu me demandas de te supplié.

Je ris un peu. « Ah là là ! Tu rêves mon petit Sora. J'ai gagné donc tu fais ça sans rechigner. Et puis d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense tu me dois le respect donc arrête de prendre tes airs boudeurs. » Oui bien que je te trouve super mignon fallait que t'arrête… « Je t'aurai supplié si tu avais gagné puis demander mais là… » Dis-je un sourire pervers. « Mon pauvre Sora en plus je suis très persuasif quand je veux et faire dire oui à n'importe qui… Mais dommage tu as perdu donc enfile ça et va. »

Oui j'étais autoritaire et mes idées sont machiavéliques mais bon… Je te regarder de bas en haut très inspirer pour mes futures idée.

« Tu n'avais qu'a gagné simplement. » Te narguais-je.

Oui je suis sadique mais c'est ainsi j'aime me vanter et je voulais t'admirer te mettre à nu devant moi… Puis te collé à moi puis m'embrasser puis te toucher puis… STOP… Ça devient grave là. Bon je vais m'arrêter là avant que ça dégénère… Aller je te nargue encore j'aime bien te voir rouspété comme un gamin.

« Et puis si tu avais vraiment envie que je fasse tout ce que tu veux tu aurais gagné. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire taquin.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché…

POV Sora :

Je restai un moment à réfléchir je crois en fin de compte que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Je restai immobile avant de faire un grand sourie.

« Ben oui des crabes pourquoi ? C'est jolie les crabes, t'aimes pas les crabes toi ? »

Je suis con je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme excuse … Si je devais en trouver une pour ma mère demain je lui dirais quoi ? Que je suis partie parce que je voulais aller rencontrer les martiens et faire ami-ami avec eux ? En même temps avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ce n'est pas totalement faux et puis même de toute façon elle ne me croirait pas … Je fus tout de même soulager que tu laisses tomber le pourquoi du comment sur cette histoire c'était moins une … Tu te mis à rire sans que j'en comprenne la cause puis bouda quand tu commenças à parler.

« M'en fou tu ne me forceras pas à pas bouder … Et puis de toute manière tu ne me forceras à rien du tout parce que c'est moi le mettre de la keyblade, le pourfendeur des mondes ! Le sauveur de demoiselle en détresse. » Dis-je en te désignant d'un air sournois.

Ah c'était bon de retourner la situation en sa faveur ! Là il ne pourrait rien me dire car sans moi il serait encore dans les ténèbres à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement qu'on est tous saint et sauf je n'aurai pas supporté te perdre … Mon visage s'attrista un peu puis redevint joyeux. Mais heureusement on est tous là en un seul morceau et on ne risque plus rien désormais !

« Gagner mais j'aurais pu si tu … » J'arrêtai ma phrase avant que mes émotion ne l'emporte et que je commette l'irréparable en disant que c'était à cause de son corps de rêve … « Si j'avais été moins fatigué par tous ses combats ! »

Je croisai les bras un peu dépiter que tu me nargue sur le fait que tu es gagné mais normalement c'est moi qui aurais dû remporter ce duel je me tournai alors dans ta direction avec un grand sourire.

« Oui mais avec tout ce que j'ai fait durant deux ans tu me dois aussi le respect monsieur Riku ! Donc en vérité c'est moi qui est gagné » conclus-je avec un immense sourire niais sur le visage. « Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui t'écouterais et non l'inverse ! Donc naturellement je ne suis pas obliger de dire oui et ce n'est pas la peine de me supplier ce sera non. » Dis-je d'un air fière et taquin. Décidément j'étais prêt à tout pour te faire tourner en rond.

POV Riku :

« Bref passons. » Dis-je exaspéré…

Cette histoire de crabe me tapait sérieusement sur le système. Je te regardais te moquer de moi en silence à quoi bon répondre j'étais le meilleur et je le savais et maintenant que t'était mon soumis je pouvais moi au moins te demander de me supplier ou te demander de te mettre à poile na.

« Et ben on va aller loin avec ta puérilité dis donc… » Dis-je en soupirant.

Tu avais l'air d'hésité dans ta phrase suivante mais je ne t'en teins pas rigueur. Je faillis m'esclaffé quand tu m'annonças que t'étais fatiguer. La bonne blague dit donc… T'en as beaucoup d'autres des comme ça ? C'est fous ce que t'es parfait et que tu peux être idiot quand tu ne sais plus quoi inventer…

« Fatiguer mais Sora on est rentré il y'a deux jours t'as eu le temps de te reposer. D'ailleurs t'aurais même dû être plus fort. »

Tu protestas et cette fois c'était vraiment trop drôle…

« Alors là je te signale que j'ai dû affronter ton double pour toi te sortir de ton sommeille. Parce que pendant que tu pioncé y'en a d'autre qui se démener tu vois. » Dis-je fier de ma réplique. « Bien tu veux me prouvais que t'es plus fort on remet ça et cette fois si je gagne tu fais comme convenu tu fais ce que je te dis mais cette fois trois semaines et tu reconnaîtras que je suis le plus fort de nous. Sinon tu fais comme convenu c'est-à-dire fais tout ce que je dirai pendant deux semaines… Et pour te prouver ma bonne fois tu auras ce que tu voudras si tu gagnes ce qui m'étonnerait… »

POV Sora :

Plus tu parlais et plus je voulais me jeter sur toi dans tous les sens du terme … Ok tu voulais la guerre tu allais la voir cette fois je n'étais pas prêt de perdre et on va voir qui est le roi le vrai de la keyblade ! Tu vas voir tu vas t'en mordre les doigts de m'avoir proposé de recommencer un duel. Et puis si j'étais fatiguer mais même avec ça il n'empêche que je vais me rattraper. Tout ce que tu as dit pour me narguer depuis le début était bien remonté et je suis prêt à me battre cette fois pas de pitié ! Comme pour répondre à ta questions je sortis ma keyblade et te fis face.

« Tu vas très amèrement le regretter Riku tu aurais dû t'en tenir à ce qu'on avait proposé dommage pour toi ! »

Encore une fois j'avais réussi à te convaincre et si ça se trouve mes techniques marchent vraiment ! Peut-être aurais-je une chance de me dépatouiller avec ma mère demain. Bref j'étais chaud patate pour gagner cette fois pas de quartier !

« Aller met toi en garde papi je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! »

Oh non encore ton corps magnifique … Et tes yeux si envoutants … Pourquoi dans tout ce que tu fais tu dois être sexy ?! C'est de la triche c'est vraiment utilisé ses atout même si tu ne le fait pas exprès il y a faute ! Bref de toute façon je me suis promis de réussir c'est sans réfléchir que je te fonçai dessus voyant que tu esquivais tout à merveille pour changer … C'est alors qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit … Ok c'étais pas très fairplay mais si ça marche c'est la victoire pour moi ! J'attendis que tu me fonce dessus pour t'envoyer un peu de sable dans les yeux ce qui marcha à la perfection ! Je fis une pirouette pour arriver derrière toi et te donner le coup de grâce te faisant tomber à terre. Je mis le bout de ma keyblade contre ton cou te regardant avec un air glorieux.

« Alors grand-père déjà fatiguer ? C'est qui le plus fort de nous deux hein ? » Demandais-je d'un air des plus majestueux.

Je savais bien que j'allais gagner pour moi perdre est en option je suis le maître de la keyblade tout de même il ne faut pas déconner ! Je te fis un sourire de triomphe et continua de te dévisager. Même à terre tu gardais toute ta beauté tel un ange tombé du ciel …

POV Riku :

Je souris à ta remarque et sortis à mon tours ma keyblade te regardant fixement tu étais magnifique aussi déterminé… Mais ça n'allais pas marcher. Puis tu dis quelque chose qui me réveilla, je rêve ou tu venais de me traiter de vieux ? Je secoué la tête.

« C'est ce qu'on verra le nain ! » Dis-je en me mettant en position.

Et le combat commença je dois avouer que tu étais fluide et déterminé mais ça ne te suffira pas désolé. Tu fonças sur moi et je t'évitai une nouvelle fois.

« Franchement tu es trop prévisible mon pauvre Sora. »

Puis je m'élançais et… Oh non tu n'as pas osé ? Ben si en bon tricheur tu as préféré m'envoyé du sable dans les yeux et me frappé dans le dos. Ce qui marcha ma keyblade disparu et je te fixais d'un air surpris et je reprenais mon souffle mon regard étais perçant face à ta remarque… T'as triché quoi que rien ne stipuler que tu n'avais pas le droit… Me faire avoir à cause d'un truc aussi bête est une honte … En plus tu m'as de nouveau traité de vieux mais j'hallucine t'as un kiffe avec ça ou quoi ?

« Très bien t'as gagné tu es le plus fort de tous les maître de keyblade même moi et tu es fantastique… Pour tout ce que tu as fait. » Dis-je avec une sincérité déconcertante. Certes j'avais mal de me rabaisser comme ça mais j'étais ravis de te complimenté sans que tu t'aperçoives que j'aime ça… Et là vint le moment fatidique que je redouté. « Que-ce que tu veux ? »

POV Sora :

Je rangeai ma keyblade tout fière de moi. Je voulais même sauter de joie mais cela ne ferais pas vraiment très mature. Non je préférais te prendre de haut et jouer au même jeu que toi et te narguer.

« Et ben il t'en as fallu du temps pour comprendre qui étais le champion ! Et c'est qui la jeune fille en détresse dans l'histoire hein ? Je veux que tu le dises je veux bien l'entendre ! » Dis-je tout fière en tendant l'oreille pour encore plus t'énerver.

Enfin tu étais à moi et rien qu'à moi je vais te montrer ce que ça fait je vais te faire découvrir le goût de la défaite moi. Je t'aidais à te relever après que tu es enfin dis ce que j'attendais et ne pris que quelques micro secondes pour décider du temps.

« Puisque tu m'as dit deux semaine et que je suis deux fois plus fort que toi alors on va dire 4 semaines pour multiplier ça par deux ! »

Ah c'est tellement bon d'être le grand porteur de keyblade et oui je sais c'est moi le chef ici ! Je réfléchis alors à ce que je pourrais bien t'infliger et trouvas quelque chose qui m'arrangeais plus qu'autre chose et puis tu devras être à mon service durant 4 semaines de toute façon je pourrais te demander tout ce que je veux !

« Pour commencer tu vas m'aider à trouver une excuse que je pourrais sortir à ma mère demain et quelque chose de valable justifiant mes deux ans d'absence. » Dis-je en m'asseyant sur l'arbre à paopou d'un air hautain. « Et ensuite c'est toi qui mettras ça et qui ira barboter dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il fasse vraiment froid. » Dis-je en te refilant le maillot moulant.

Ah oui et c'est que maintenant que je remarque qu'il est si moulant … Voilà qui est parfait dis-moi ! Je t'aime d'avoir eus cette idée je pourrais ainsi pleinement admirer ton corps de dieu … Je ne t'aimais pas que pour être intelligent évidemment tu as tellement de chose qui me font craquer mais il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'égard sinon je vais encore rougir et l'histoire des crabes va refaire surface et vu mon instant de gloire ce n'est pas le moment de me ridiculiser encore une fois … Je te regardai attentionné attendant que tu appliques mes consignes à la lettre.

« Alors j'attends serviteur. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

POV Riku :

D'accord j'admets que tu y allais un peu fort avec moi là sur le coup je voulais te sauté dessus pour d'autres raisons mais puisque tu es craquant je vais le faire pour toi alors profite…

« C'est moi… » Dis-je un peu sur les nerfs le cachant comme je pu gardant un air froid.

Je me relevé avec ton aide. Et la sentence tomba…

« 4 semaines c'est sérieux là ? » Dis-je étonnement calme je me surprends moi-même des fois…

Non sérieux ça craint c'est vraiment très mais alors extrêmement injuste.

« Bon très bien… »

Puis tu m'annonças ce que tu voulais l'excuse pour ta mère encore ça passe… Mais alors mettre ce truc alors qu'on gèle c'est abuser… En plus c'est le short le plus moulant que j'ai jamais vu t'es sûr de ton coups-là ?

« Et bien tu n'as cas faire comme moi dire que notre idée de radeau à marcher… » J'attendis quelques secondes avant de réagir. « Hors de question que je mette ce truc. » Dis-je en désignant le short « Il gèle et on voit bien les forme de mon corps non, non et non ! »

Finalement c'est à bout que j'enlevai mon haut doucement dû à ma motivation.

« Retourne-toi au moins ! »

Moi qui d'habitude pense toujours à tes yeux que je veux qu'ils me regardent ben là pas. Puis doucement mon bas pour vite enfilé le short par-dessus mon boxer priant que tu n'es rien vu puis je partis en direction de l'eau.

POV Sora :

Je fus heureux d'entendre ses mots sortir de ta bouche c'était tout simplement du pure bonheur ! C'était trop bon vraiment excellent. Eh ouais c'est moi le boss ! J'adorais regarder ton expression de défaite et de rage quand je t'annonçai que tu en avais pour 4 semaines. C'est vraiment trop jouissif ! Je me demande ce que j'allais bien pouvoir te faire endurer pour la suite. Quand tu me proposa l'idée du radeau ça me paraissait plutôt bien même si j'allais me faire quand même tuer étant donné que ma mère m'avais formellement interdit d'y aller de peur que je ne revienne plus vivant … Mais bon finalement après tout ce que j'ai affronter je suis encore là et il est pas née celui qui m'abattra ! Je te vis alors protester pour l'idée du maillot et croisai les bras du haut de mon arbre paopou.

« Pas la peine de discuter tu m'obéis un pari est un pari ! Dépêche-toi ! » Dis-je d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

Tu décidas enfin de retirer ton haut à mon plus grand bonheur. Je te regardais attentivement ne prêtant pas aux paroles que tu avais à me dire préférant regarder ta magnifique musculature. Je fis non de la tête quand tu me demandas de me retourner avec un grand sourire pour bien te montrer que je ne voulais en aucun cas raté ça. Je me perdis sur les détails de ton torse te trouvant bien plus parfait et plus musclé que j'aurais pu l'imaginé. Même si je t'avais déjà vu comme ça il y a deux ans tu avais bien changé et tu étais encore mieux qu'avant. Je me raclai la gorge avant que tu ne rentres dans l'eau ayant vu ton coup arriver de loin.

« Non, non, non mon petit père tu me retire ce caleçon ! Dépêche tu m'avais promis de faire TOUT ce que je demandais si je gagnais donc c'est sans discuter que tu vas le faire. » Lançais-je mes bras poser sur le tronc et ma tête sur ses derniers confortablement installé pour voir ce fantastique spectacle. Jamais je n'aurais un jour pensée qu'il serait possible pour moi de t'avoir rien que pour moi et enfin tu l'étais … C'était le plus beau des cadeaux que le destin aurais pu me donner … Je crois que plus le temps passe et plus mon amour pour toi s'intensifie... Si tu savais comme je t'aime Riku … Mon visage laissa place à la tristesse un court instant pensant que jamais ce ne seras possible … Je veux qu'on soit plus que des amis Riku … Je t'aime à en crever …

POV Riku :

Je crois que j'allais te fusillé sur place tout m'enlevé ? Tu te fous de moi… Plus ça va plus je me dis que tu veux vraiment me voir nu. M'enfin bon… J'allais m'exécuter mais au lieu de ça je bondis sur toi te faisant tomber de ton arbre. Moi au-dessus de toi… Ça aurait dû être comme ça depuis le commencement ce moment magique je veux qu'il dure.

« Hors de question tu sais que je peux être très persuasif quand je veux ? »

Mes mains glissèrent le long de tes hanches sans m'en rendre vraiment compte… Mais je me relevai un peu gêné de la situation. A bout je dû me résoudre face à tes arguments à souffler et m'exécuter que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toutes manières ? Je te regardai donc et enleva le short… Puis même si j'aurai voulu dans d'autres circonstances… Je m'enlevai le boxeur vite et remit le short en vitesse et c'est devant tes remarques qui me tapé sur le système, devant toi si mignon et si agaçant, devant ta détermination sans faille, devant toutes tes qualités et devant tes lèvres que je te pris dans mes bras et te sera contre mon cœur pour bien être sûr que tu es là que ce n'est pas un rêve et que je peux te serer doucement contre mon cœur car c'est là qu'es ta place… Mon cœur n'appartient plus et n'a jamais appartenu aux ténèbres… C'est à toi qu'il appartient toi et rien que toi… Je m'écartai doucement réfléchissant à une excuse n'en trouvant pas je te dis pitoyablement…

« Désolé vraiment… Je le referai plus ne m'en tiens pas rigueur s'il te plaît. » Dis-je tête baisser triste…

POV Sora :

Je continuai à t'observer sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de toi l'objet de mes rêve l'homme de ma vie … Si un jour peut être aussi imaginaire soit-il je pense et repense le moment où je serais avec toi … Si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité … C'est alors que sans m'y attendre tu te jetas sur moi me faisant tomber de mon perchoir. Je ne compris pas tout de suite la situation dans laquelle j'étais mais quand je réalisai mon cœur se mit à taper fort contre ma poitrine tu étais là au-dessus de moi je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour m'étrangler de ce que je te fais endurer … Mais comprends moi il faut que j'ai au moins de quoi regarder si je ne peux pas t'avoir pour moi … Je te regardai dans les yeux et descendis mon regard vers tes lèvres que j'avais tellement envie d'embrasser … Très persuasif ? Dommage je suis une tête de mule quand je veux … Je frissonnai sous tes caresses rougissant légèrement. Je rêve ou c'était de la provoque ? On dirait que tu le fait exprès pour que je te saute dessus c'est ça ! Je te regardai te lever avec regret me disant que ce ne fus qu'éphémère et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite blague de ta part pour me faire peur sauf que ça avait l'effet contraire sur moi tu me faisais totalement fondre … C'est alors que tu décidas d'enlever ton boxeur devant mes yeux ce qui me fit rougir deux fois plus mais je pouvais sentir une chaleur naissante dans mon ventre rien qu'à cette vue. Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur m'empêchant de me lâcher complétement sinon j'allais commettre un viol …

Une fois que tu fus habillé je me levai pour dépoussiérer mes vêtements quand tu me pris dans tes bras. Je restai les yeux grands ouvert ne croyant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Peut-être que pour toi ce n'est qu'amicale mais pour moi cette étreinte à bien plus de valeur que n'importe quoi. Je me sentais si bien contre toi je savais qu'ici rien ne pouvait m'arriver et que tu étais là pour me protéger. Je fermai les yeux pour entendre les battements de ton cœur. Oui j'étais tellement bien ici que j'aimerai y rester pour toujours. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils sentant les larmes venir. Tu m'avais tellement manqué pendant tout ce temps et maintenant plus que jamais j'étais totalement tomber sous ton charme. Tu étais ma vie, mon univers ce qui faisait battre mon cœur … Quand tu te reculas je ne rouvris pas les yeux de peur de laisser échapper mes larmes. Malgré tout l'une d'elle se glissa entre mes paupières j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour les retenir. Beaucoup trop faible pour être le célèbre porteur de keyblade dans ses moments je ne voulais pas être celui que tout le monde appel le sauveur car ce n'étais pas vrai sans Riku dans mon cœur jamais je n'aurais réussi à libérer tous ces mondes … En t'entendant t'excuser je me jetai dans tes bras t'entourant la taille de mes bras de peur que tu t'en aille. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité quand je me disais que nous ne serons jamais plus que des amis mais il fallait que je te le dise …

« Je t'en prie me laisse pas … Je ne suis rien sans toi … » Sanglotais-je en collant ma tête contre ton torse toujours serrant ta taille.

Voilà la deuxième fois que je pleurnichais devant toi en moins d'une semaine … Tu devais me prendre pour un hyper sensible pas capable de se battre et de contrôler ses émotions … Je suis pitoyable … Vraiment pitoyable …

POV Riku :

J'ouvris de grands yeux quand tu te jetas dans mes bras tu… Des larmes coulent de tes yeux… Non tes magnifiques yeux ne mérite pas ça tu ne mérites pas ça il est passé où ton sourire qui te vas si bien ce sourire que j'aime tant ce sourire réconfortant ce sourire plein d'espoir ce sourire qui d'habitude jamais ne meurs ce sourire… Ton sourire qui fais de toi la personne la plus joyeuse que je connaisse et sûrement la plus parfaite si tu savais comme je t'aime… Ta phrase me toucha en plein cœur j'étais submergé par l'émotion… Oui moi l'homme si froid mais mes yeux ne peuvent mentir et reflètent ma tristesse et tout mon amour pour toi et rien ni personne ne pourras changer ça… Parce que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme tu verrais que c'est toi que j'aime et que si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensé tu t'y verrais souvent Sora parce que je t'aime… Tellement tu ne peux pas savoir… Je te serrais plus contre moi te caressant le dos. Mes mains ne pouvaient résister à ton corps que je voulais pour moi tout seul… Mes mains glissaient délicatement sur tes hanche avant de passé sous ton haut et de caressé ton ventre puis ton torse… Je te serais de plus en plus fort enfouissant ma tête dans ton cou le couvrant de baisers à en crever… Mes mains se repositionnais sur ton dos toujours sous ton haut et du bout de mes doigts te caresse… Puis je te pinceauté le lobe de l'oreille entre mes lèvres avant de te murmurai.

« Plus jamais Sora plus jamais je te laisserai. Tu es beaucoup trop important pour moi… »

Tu étais parfais et te voir pleurer était un supplice pour moi je t'embrassai les joues t'enlevant les larmes qui y coulais les aspirant… Même tes larmes sont les plus belles de toutes… J'enlevai une main de ton dos, te caressai les joues et pris ton menton avant de déposé mes lèvres sur les tienne avec toute la tendresse et l'amour que j'avais pour toi… Je remis ma main dans ton dos collant mon front au tiens et murmurai un simple.

« Je t'aime… »

J'enlevai une main de ton dos et pris un fruit paopou. M'écartant un peu de toi sans enlevé me détacher totalement de toi je te proposer.

« Et si on le partageait ? »

POV Sora :

Je continuais à verser des larmes sans pouvoir arrêter cette rivière de tristesse … Comment pourrais-je un jour être plus qu'un ami ? L'amour de ta vie ? Jamais surement même si je trouve ton amitié parfaite je veux beaucoup plus. J'aimerais tellement te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi … Je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers ton visage tu devais surement être surpris et tu n'allais surement pas tarder à me dégager vite fait ce qui est normal … Je suis tellement stupide est loin d'être digne de toi avec ta beauté et la grandeur de ton cœur … Je sentis alors tes mains glisser le long de mon dos pour continuer leur chemin vers mes hanches. Quand tes doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma peau je frissonnai collant un peu plus mon visage à ton torse sous le plaisir de tes caresses. Pourquoi tu faisais ça ? Je ne comprenais pas tes geste, je n'y comprenais plus rien du tout. Ah je sais c'est surement un rêve … Moi qui croyait être dans la réalité tout ça ne doit être qu'un rêve alors tout simplement en profité car tout le monde sais que les rêves sont éphémères … Je mordis ma lèvre quand tes doigts glissèrent le long de mon ventre frissonnant d'autant plus. Je resserrai mon étreinte quand tu en fis de même et fermai les yeux quand tu déposas des millions de baisers dans mon cou. J'étais tellement bien j'avais l'impression de flotter … Mon cœur battais beaucoup plus fort et je déplaçai mes doigts sur ton dos suivant la ligne de ta colonne vertébral profitant de ta peau et de ta chaleur. Je savais que ça ne durerai pas il fallait donc que j'en profite … Un léger son franchit mes lèvre quand tu pinças le lobe de mon oreille partie qui pour moi étais extrêmement sensible …

Je relevai la tête pour écouter tes moindres mots. Tes paroles m'emportaient vers le paradis et d'autres larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. C'était tellement magnifique d'entendre ça de ta part tu étais mon ange à moi Riku et jamais je ne te laisserai t'envoler … Pour confirmer cette pensées je serai un peu plus mes bras autour de toi. Je fermai les yeux doucement pour ressentir tes lèvres contre ma joue effaçant toutes les traces de ma tristesse. Tu méritais tellement plus que moi … Je rouvris les yeux brusquement en sentant tes lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Au début moi qui avait pensé que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve tout ça était bel et bien réel … Mais alors Riku étais vraiment en train de m'embrasser ?! Mon cœur doubla de vitesse et je positionnai mes bras autour de ton cou m'accrochant pour ne pas perdre pieds dans tout ce bonheur que je vivais. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux argentés les trouvant incroyablement doux. J'avais toujours rêvé de les toucher tes magnifique cheveux argentés … Je profitai du baiser ne croyant toujours pas ce qui étais en train de m'arriver. Tu rompis le baisé à mon grand regret mais j'en profitai pour reprendre de l'oxygène respirant difficilement. Je plongeai mon regard dans tes yeux aquatique m'y noyant presque. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée à quel point tu étais magnifique … Non pas magnifique mieux que ça … Mais aucun mot ne peux définir ta beauté il n'en existe pas d'assez fort …

Là ce fus le désordre totale dans ma tête … Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que tu venais de dire … Je ne pus même pas bouger et je ne dis aucun mot quand tu me donnas le fruit le regardant sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. Je venais de me recevoir un coup comme une claque pour me réveiller mais une claque tellement agréable … Tu m'aimais … Moi qui avait toujours pensée que ses mots ne sortirai de ta bouche pour me le dire … Je tournai un regard perdus vers le fruit puis à nouveau vers ton visage. Sans prévenir je me jetai sur toi nous faisant tomber et échangeant un baiser remplie de passion avec toi. Je n'arrivais encore pas à me rendre compte mais en sentant tes lèvres ton corps et le souffle du vent tout me portais à croire que nous étions bel et bien dans la réalité … Je rompis le baiser pour récupérer de l'oxygène et pour pouvoir te regarder.

« Riku si tu savais à quel point je t'aime depuis longtemps ! Tu es ma vie et jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi c'est pour ça que je veux absolument partager ce fruit avec toi ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! » Dis-je en te serrant dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

J'étais aux anges enfin mon cœur étais apaisé et tu étais à moi et rien qu'à moi mon Riku … Non ce n'étais pas un rêve c'était la réalité maintenant j'en étais convaincus …

POV Riku :

Tu ne disais rien… Aie… C'était mauvais signe… Tu ne m'aimais pas… Je t'avais choqué surement… Tu ne voulais en aucun cas partagé ce fruit avec moi mais avec la personne la plus chanceuse de la terre… Kairi, si je dis la plus chanceuse c'est parce qu'elle au moins elle pouvait être auprès de toi… Etre avec toi… Et ça c'est la plus belles de toutes les choses au monde… Je t'aime et me faire jetais par ton visage si parfait mais aussi si surpris… Je ne voulais pas gâcher le tableau… Mais même là quand tu me rejetais en silence tu étais le plus parfais le plus beau et surtout le plus formidable de tous… Même mieux que le paradis tu étais mon cœur… Une larme tomba de ma joue tomba sur notre amour impossible qui me fais mal… J'ignore la raison de ta tristesse mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la faire disparaître… Et comme ça d'un seul coup tu me sautas dessus pour m'embrasser oui je t'aimais tu ne pouvais imaginer à croire que moi non plus je ne pouvais imaginer ce que tu ressens pour moi… Je t'aime tu me rends dingue…Tellement que je m'y perds dans mes sentiments… Je ressens en moi le besoin d'être avec toi auprès de toi et en même temps je voulais pouvoir m'éloigner car je devenais peu à peu dépendant de ta présence… Tu es ma vie mon oxygène… Et que si tu devais disparaître ou te blesser j'en crèverais… Tout je ferais tout pour toi mon cœur… Toi et seulement toi… Tu rompis l'échange au quel j'avais répondu volontiers… Ces mots si beau sorti de tes jolies lèvres rien que pour moi me firent sourire tu ne peux savoir depuis le temps que j'attends ça… Ces mots TES mots jamais je ne les oublierais tu me les as dit avec un si beau sourire qui me fais simplement rêver… Ces lèvres TES lèvres je les ai souvent vu en rêve dans l'espoir d'un jour entrevoir tes lèvres frôlaient les miennes et ne faire qu'un… J'ai toujours rêvais de ce moment en secret… Et de pouvoir avec toi partagé ce fruit… Le fruit de notre amour éternel que rien ni personne ne brisera ce liens invisible… Finalement la légende reste une légende ce n'est pas le fruit qui unit les gens qui le partage… C'est ce lien invisible appelé l'amour… Et je suis ravi que ce fruit à réveiller ce lien… Car ce fruit n'unit pas les deux personne il ne produit qu'une étincelle un rapprochement qui nous fait prendre conscience à quel point on voulait s'unir à jamais par le cœur et la penser… Je coupais le fruit à part égale mettant ta part dans ma bouche me rapprochant de toi pour la partager avec toi… Je fis de même pour la deuxième. Je pense que je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée…

« Et voilà nous sommes unis pour toujours et je tiens parole je t'aime et je te promets de te protéger et de veiller sur toi pour la vie. »

Car quand je vois ton sourire je m'envole au paradis et quand tu m'embrasse je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir à la réalité… Cette réalité si belle où tu m'aime et que je veux te sentir contre moi dans un baiser enflammer… Parce que je t'aime mon cœur et tout ce que je possède t'appartient et parce que je t'aime je suis prêt à tout pour toi…Mon cœur… Ma vie… Mon oxygène… Ma réalité… Toi Sora mon amour.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce jolie petit Soriku :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. Comme d'habitude nous vous supplions de laisser des reviews car beaucoup de personnes passes pour les lire mais nous n'avons aucune marque de votre passage c'est vraiment dommage sinon on ne peux pas savoir si ce qu'on fait est bien ou non :(

En esperant avoir quelques une de vos remarque sinon la prochain ce sera entre Sora et Roxas. Par contre nous n'en avons pas fait d'autre et on ne pense pas continuer les RP pour le moment par manque de temps, d'inspiration et de couple :/. Et puis de toute façon personne ne nous en réclame pour le moment donc nous allons surement arrêter pendant un certain temps.

Sinon pour ma fiction des 7 péchés capitaux je pense poster le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui et les autres plus tard. Etant donner que c'est une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps celle-ci est terminé :). Et quand j'aurais poster tout les chapitre de celle-là je mettrais surement en ligne une nouvelle fiction je ne vous dis pas le titre pour l'instant c'est la surprise ;)

Bisous


	5. Jeux malsains

Salut à tous et à toute !

Aujourd'hui nous vous présentons notre OS sur le couple Sora x Roxas. C'est un OS qui nous à beaucoup plus à Venki et à moi car chacun fait un personnage qui lui tiens à coeur et que nous aimons faire =). Donc voilà Venkiro fait Roxas et Dixy fait Sora !

Titre : Jeux malsains

Résumé : Sora se réveille au beau milieu d'Illusiopolis sans savoir ce qu'il y fait. Il y rencontre très vite Roxas qui a décider de s'amuser et de lui donner une petite leçon dont il se souviendras ...

Genre : Romance/Angst

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et pas à nous (malheureusement T-T). /!\ Comme d'habitude Yaoi donc pour les homophobes c'est pas la peine et aussi de la violence et un début de lemon mais sans plus /!\

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Sora :

Je me réveillais alors en plein milieu d'Illusiopolis me demandant ce que cela signifiait. Je croyais pourtant m'être endormie dans mon lit … Je me mis en position assise pour regarder ce décors que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien foutre à Illusiopolis ? J'étais encore en train de rêver c'est ça ? Ah, ah très drôle la blague … Je me relevai alors me frottant le bas du dos. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait jeté à terre … Pas étonnant si dans quelque jour un bleu apparaît. N'empêche que si ce n'est pas un rêve je me demande bien ce que je fiche ici … Pourquoi ne pas aller observer les alentours pendant que j'y suis, je verrais bien si ce que j'avance est vrai ou non. Mes pas résonnaient dans les ruelles sombres interrompant le silence de mort qui y régnait. Des flaques d'eau étaient éparpiller ici et là. Je marchai dans l'une d'elle envoyant de l'eau un peu partout autour de moi. Une chance que la pluie n'étais pas au rendez-vous … C'est alors qu'une des flaques pris une couleur noirâtre et une ombre en sortie. Je sortie ma keyblade prêt à attaquer. Mais c'est alors que plusieurs sortirent de part et d'autres autour de moi. Ca s'annonçais plus dur que je ne le pensais … Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je fonçai sur celle en face de moi et commençai mes combos plus violents les uns que les autres.

Une fois toutes ses créatures vaincu je rangeai ma keyblade qui disparut en une nuée de grain de poussière lumineux. Je continuai ma route la tête haute me méfiant du moindre mouvement. C'est alors qu'une silhouette attira plus particulièrement mon attention. Je plissai les yeux pour pouvoir mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait mais la silhouette se mis à bouger. Je me précipitai vers celle-ci quand elle partit à toute allure.

« Hey attends ! » Dis-je en me lançant à sa suite.

Mon combat m'avais déjà bien épuisé et courir comme ça durant des heures ne m'aidais pas beaucoup. Je commençais à réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et que j'étais bel et bien à Illusiopolis … Encore un coup de l'organisation ça j'en suis sûr. J'arrivai dans une impasse et il n'y avait rien du tout ni personne … Pas un chat … Pourtant j'avais crus reconnaître le manteau de l'organisation mais voilà que j'avais perdu sa trace … Mais vu ce mur en face de moi je me demande bien où il a pu s'enfuir … Je restai donc là à observer ce mur en essayant de comprendre comment ça aurait pu être possible …

POV Roxas :

Je marchai dans les rues mal éclairée d'Illusiopolis seul endroit où je pouvais sortir de Sora… Ça me faisait du bien l'air frais de la nuit… Mais pourquoi Sora se trouver ici ? Il faut à tout prix que je découvre ce qui se passe… Je me mis à courir dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Tu ne devais même pas faire attention à moi à l'heure qu'il est… A dire vrais je pense que tu n'as jamais vraiment fais attention à moi… Quand je croisai la route de plusieurs sans cœur je me faisais une joie de les abattre avec mes keyblades. Les combats me manquaient énormément. Je continuais ma course effrénée dans l'espoir de ton ombre… Mais rien j'ai fouillé partout… Je m'arrêtai devant la tour du souvenir où je me suis battu avec ton meilleur ami… Alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me conduire jusqu'à toi… Je m'arrêtai pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais de la nostalgie ? Ressentir était-ce seulement possible pour moi ? En tout cas bizarrement ce n'est pas à lui ni à toi que j'en voulais… En fait je n'avais aucune rancœur particulière mais était-ce au moins possible ? Il est vrai que j'ignore ce que je te dirai si je te croisai… Pas le temps de m'attarder je me mis à courir et je te retrouvai enfin. Je combattais les ombres avec toi faisant attention à ne pas me faire voir… Manque de chance tu me vis et te mis à me courir après il ne fallait pas que tu me voies sinon tu allais penser que c'est de ma faute tout ça… Je couru le plus vite possible et arrivé à une impasse je lâchai un petit grognement énervé… T'entendant arriver je paniquai… Je formai un portail d'ombre pour me retrouver derrière toi et t'observé. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'avais une envie irrésistible de t'effrayé. Quand soudain je vis une ombre et l'acheva faisant beaucoup de bruit je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfuir que ta silhouette était devant moi heureusement j'avais ma capuche et tu n'as pas vu les keyblades je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu me dirais si tu me voyais… C'est pourquoi cette fois je restais devant toi comme un idiot… Mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac et je compte bien te montrer ce qu'est la peur que tu y sois préparé après tout tu es peut-être là pour apprendre à nouveau quelque chose de moi. Pourquoi ne pas tenter si ça nous aide à sortir plus vite d'ici…

POV Sora :

J'entendis alors un bruit étrange qui me sortit de ma réflexion. Je me tournais ma keyblades à la main en position de défense. J'avais du mal à m'habitué à l'obscurité qui enveloppait la ruelle mais je pus apercevoir enfin cette silhouette que j'avais vu quelques instants auparavant. Enfin je t'avais retrouvé tu m'échapperas pas cette fois ! Je courus vers toi et mon hypothèse étais juste il s'agissait bien de quelqu'un de l'organisation. Je me mis en garde près à attaquer.

« Enlève ta capuche que je vois qui tu es ! » Criais-je les sourcils froncés. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir m'écouter alors je passai au menaces … « Bien tant pis de toute façon je t'achèverais quand même ! » Dis-je en fonçant sur toi.

Tu ne bougeas pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce que je t'atteigne enfin mais tu étais bien plus rapide que je ne le pensais et évita mon coup. Ok c'est la guerre … Je me tournai pour te voir derrière moi et continuai à essayer de t'atteindre sans grand succès.

« Eh bien alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? » Demandais-je avec un regard à demi en colère et tout de même un peu perplexe.

Je suis tombé sur un membre suicidaire ou quoi ? Je ne vois pas de qui il peut bien s'agir et ça, ça m'énerve d'ailleurs ! Quand j'affronte quelqu'un de camouflé sans voir son visage ça a le don de m'énerver et de me stresser un peu aussi mais ça c'est autre chose il fallait que je l'éradique ça fera un membre de l'organisation en moins !

POV Roxas :

Je te regardais impressionné. TOI vouloir te battre contre MOI ?! C'est du pur délire. On a déjà fait ça une fois et franchement je ne voulais pas recommencer c'est fini tout ça pour moi. Maintenant nouvelle leçon la méfiance j'espère que tu en tiras quelque chose de concret et que tu retiendras surtout. Je ne sortis pas mes armes ce n'étais pas nécessaire. Puis tu me menaças ce qui fit qu'augmenter ma détermination… Menacer ainsi un de tes ennemis dont tu ne connais absolument rien et tu vas droit à la tombe. En ignorant qui tu as en face tu ne peux pas savoir si t'es le plus fort et surtout si tu as une porte de sortie pour survivre. Je restai là sans bouger… Attendant de voir ce que tu pourrais bien faire à un ennemis dont tu ne connais ni les attaques ni les intentions… Tu t'élanças sur moi et je ne bougeai qu'au dernier moment. Heureusement j'avais des réflexes. Je te regardai m'en vouloir parce que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais… Vraiment Sora est-ce nécessaire de montrer à ton ennemi ton agacement car tu ne vois pas son visage ? Toutes ces années à rester dans ton cœur maintenant je te connais mieux que personne… Je crois que je connais cette façon de croire que tu pourras tout vaincre tout ce qui sera sur ton passage. Après tout je devais partager ma haine avec toi d'accord c'est ce que je vais faire il faut que tu apprennes deux trois petites choses... Tu n'arrêté pas d'essayé de me vaincre mais j'esquivé d'une manière rapide calme et détaché… J'avais beaucoup à te dire mais comment le prendrais-tu ? Tu t'arrêtas et me demandas ce que j'attendais pour me défendre. J'aurai aimé te répondre : Parce que ça fais partit de ton entrainement mais je me ravisai à quoi bon te le dire ? … Tu tentas toujours de m'éliminer et je commençai sérieusement à me lasser… J'en avais assez et je n'écoutai plus ma raison te planquant contre le mur le plus prêt…

« Ça ne sers à rien ce que tu fais tu crois être le plus fort mais tu te trompes. » Tu m'en voudras sûrement mais il fallait que je le fasse.

Je raffermis ma prise sur toi de sorte à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger et me rapprocher de toi sans que tu puisses pour autant voir mon visage.

« Et si je te faisais tomber dans les ténèbres ? Oh non mieux si je te tué ? »

Je mis ma main à ta gorge et serra un peu. Ça m'énervais de faire ça mais je n'avais pas le choix si tu voulais apprendre et moi t'enseigner c'était le seul bon moyen bien que je n'aime pas faire du mal à ceux que je sais juste avec moi…

« Non trop rapide il faut que ce soit plus lent. »

Je m'écœurais moi-même j'étais parfait dans le rôle du méchant. Je portais ma main à ton ventre d'abord doucement et tendrement essayant de te faire le plus de bien possible. Avant d'appuyai de manière plutôt brutal sur ton corps. Je descendis ma main vers ta jambe droite. Pour la caressé… Sensuellement oui je me dégouté moi-même de faire des choses pareille avant de la serrer. Puis je me mis à t'embrasser le cou puis à le mordre… Je trouve que j'allais un peu loin là… Je me détaché de toi je m'étais éloigner de façon à ce que tu ne découvres pas mon identité… Y a des jours où je trouve ça vraiment ridicule de me cacher de la sorte. Je reculais de quelques pas toujours face à toi. Désirant une réaction de ta part je ne pus m'empêcher d'attendre…

POV Sora :

Je t'observai dans les ténèbres essayant de détecter qui tu pouvais bien être. Cela m'agaçait au plus haut point mais je t'éliminerai quoi qu'il arrive ! Je me jetai à nouveau sur toi pour t'affliger un coup brutale mais comme pour tous les autres tu esquivas et me plaquai contre un mur. J'essayai de me débattre avec toute la force que j'avais. J'étais bel et bien piéger et mes membres ne voulaient plus m'obéir. Je pus enfin écouter la voix de mon agresseur qui me semblait bien familière. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de me sortir de là pour tenter de percer ce secret. Tu redoublas de pression ce qui m'empêchait d'émettre le moindre mouvement. Je ne pouvais que te regarder d'un regard des plus en colère que j'avais. Je fronçai les sourcils à ta phrase.

« Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?! » Demandais-je avec une pointe de hargne dans la voix.

Ma phrase avait sans doute dus t'énerver car tu portas ta main à ma gorge d'une façon tellement rapide que je ne l'avais même pas vu venir. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer mon souffle se faisant plus bruyant et plus difficile. Je tentai de dégager ta main avec la mienne qui était désormais libre. Qui pouvais-tu bien être pour m'affliger ça ? Je crispai mes yeux tout en essayant de garder un peu d'oxygène quand m'annonçai que ma mort devait être plus lente et plus douloureuse. Je baissai les yeux en direction de ma main tenant ma keyblade mais celle-ci avait disparue sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Lâche … Moi … » Tentais-je de dire comme je pus.

Je vis alors ta main descendre jusqu'à mon ventre et je me mordis la lèvre pour n'émettre aucun son suspect ça te ferais bien trop plaisir … Ma respiration s'accéléras à cause du manque d'air et de la sensation que tu me faisais ressentir. Je ne pus m'empêcher plus longtemps et laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur quand tu appuyas sur mon ventre. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de faire réapparaitre ma keyblade mais c'est comme si j'étais vidé de toute mes forces. C'est alors que je lâchai un soupir de surprise en sentant ta main glisser sur ma jambe et fermai les yeux quand je ressentie une douleur de suite après. Je n'arrivai plus à comprendre rien du tout. Je ne savais pas quel étais ton but au final. Je voulais essayer d'être fort mais j'étais complètement démunis et incapable de me défendre. Cette fois je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de plaisir quand tu embrassas mon cou avant de le mordre. Je ne comprenais même plus mon corps maintenant … Ok je suis craintif sur ce côté-là mais ce n'est pas le moment, là ! La peur m'envahissait un peu plus quand je remarquais que je n'avais plus d'air du tout et juste avant que je n'abandonne tu me lâchas enfin me laissant retomber à genoux au sol. J'avais la tête baissé et une main appuyer sur le sol pour ne pas m'effondrer. Petit à petit je repris mon souffle avec difficulté et te jetai un regard des plus noirs.

« Qui que tu sois … Considère toi comme mort ! » Jetais-je avant de me relever et reprendre ma keyblade.

Je n'avais pas très bien eus le temps de réfléchir à quel membre étais sadique à ce point-là mais ce qui étais sûr c'est que je pense que je n'aurai pas le temps de le savoir pour l'instant. Je courus vers toi avec à l'esprit d'au moins pouvoir t'asséné un coup mais à la place de ça je frôlai ton épaule quand tu te décalas. Mon élan était bien trop puissant que je retombai face contre terre. Mon regard était envahi par la haine et je me relevai mes forces me lâchant de plus en plus. Je continuai à t'observer gardant ma keyblade pour me défendre car tu étais bien trop rapide et j'étais bien trop fatiguer pour envisager une autre attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?! » Haletais-je avec difficulté mais toujours beaucoup de rage au fond de mes pupilles océan.

POV Roxas :

Je n'étais pas indifférent lorsque tu te retrouvas au sol je ne suis pas comme ça il faut me croire bon sang ! Mort ?! Mais je le suis déjà en quelque sorte… Tu te relevas difficilement et je t'observé pour remarquer la moindre de tes faille je ne bougeai pas et ne parlais pas. Quand je te vis courir tu avais l'air vraiment faible. T'aurais-je fais si mal sans le vouloir ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus car sinon tu me trancherais… Pourtant je te voyais venir j'aurais pu t'éviter comme précédemment mais je me ravisais… Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Je m'éloigner sous peine de prendre un coup tu frôlas tout de même mon épaule. Je ne t'écoutais même plus te voyant à bout… Je m'avançais toujours pas et dans un effort tu réessayas et je t'admire pour ça mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment je te vis un peu chancelé comme précédemment. J'en profitai pour te faire tomber à l'aide de ma jambe. Je te rattrapé par le ventre mon bras positionné en dessous rattrapant ta keyblade avec l'autre main… Je t'emprisonné une nouvelle fois sauf que je te retournai sur le dos toujours mon bras derrière pour t'empêcher de tomber ta keyblade sous la gorge. Je fis glisser ton arme sur ton corps de manière douce et… Sensuelle… Quoi ?! C'est ça un vrais sadique ! Je te donnai un coup avec ta keyblade pas trop fort de sorte à ne pas te blesser trop gravement… Je te pris par le col te relevant d'un coup laissant ta keyblade s'évaporé au sol pour continuer ma douce torture… Une fois relevé je te pris contre moi avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas et te retourna dos à moi te tenant les mains dans le dos… Puis je te plaquai contre le mur en face de toi. Je collai mon corps à toi faisant en sorte à ce que tu ne bouges pas. Et descendis mes mains plus basses sur toi… Je les retiré vite quand je remarquai quel avaient atterris sur tes fesses… Bien faites d'ailleurs mais c'est un détail… Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de ta tête en frappant le mur avec une telle violence qui pourrais surprendre n'importe qui. Je te retournai violemment face à moi. Te prenant par les poignets les relevant de chaque côté de ta tête. Je posai délicatement ma tête sur ton épaule je pouvais facilement sentir ton odeur ce qui bizarrement me plaisais un peu… Foutu plaisir quand tu nous tiens. J'enfoncé donc mon visage dans ton cou humant ton odeur j'jusqu'à la limite de tes cheveux.

« Tu m'appartiens et tu ne sais même pas qui je suis il est vrais que c'est dommage mais tu n'as pas fait attention c'est très imprudent de ta part. Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais te punir comme il se doit… » J'avais prononcé ces phrases tel le serpent qui charme sa proie des fois je me faisais peur moi-même…

Je descendis mes mains le long de tes bras avant d'arriver sur tes côtes. Je te les caresser de manière à ce que cela te plaise. Je te caresser de manière douce et rassurantes d'abord puis de plus en plus sensuellement. Faisant glissaient le bout de mes doigts puis mes mains… Jusqu'à ce que la caresse soit enflammée… Dans tous les sens du terme. Sans que tu te rendes vraiment compte je brulais tes vêtements à cet endroit-là pour y glissé mes doigts avant de te brulé partiellement la peau juste une petite douleur aucune trace apparente sans réelle dangers… Puis mes lèvres descendaient doucement le long de ton cou. Etrangement j'avais beaucoup aimé ta réaction… Je passai ma langue avant de te mordre une nouvelle fois. Puis j'embrassai la morsure avant de descendre mes lèvres vers le haut de ton torse… J'y passai d'abord la langue puis je pinçai ta peau entre mes lèvres…

POV Sora :

Je vis alors que tu restais de glace ne semblant pas vraiment vouloir m'attaquer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi à la fin ? Tu me mettais tellement hors de moi que je repris l'assaut sentant mes jambes me lâcher quand je tombai dans tes bras. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je n'avais plus ma keyblade et tournai le regard vers toi. Tu me tournas face à toi et je m'apprêtais à te filer un de ses coups dont tu te souviendrais mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement que tu positionnas ma propre keyblade sous mon cou. Une fois là encore je n'y comprenais plus rien et frissonna en sentant mon instrument de combat effleurer mon corps. Foutus hormones … Je me laissai presque faire tel un animal docile et réceptionna le coup sans m'y attendre. Mes cotes me faisaient atrocement souffrir et j'avais à présent du mal à bouger. Cela devenait difficile de se défendre c'était peut-être la fin … Je fus quelque peu soulager quand ma keyblade se dissipa. J'étais content de ne pas mourir tout de suite mais en même temps je m'attendais au pire … Je te regardai avec insistance tentant de découvrir ton identité. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un coup de vent pour que ta capuche s'envole … Tout ce que tu faisais était contraire et tu mélangeais parfaitement bien la douleur et le plaisir. Mais pourquoi ?! Je fus une fois encore dans l'impossibilité de bouger de toute manière avec ma cotes douloureuse ça ne serais pas trop possible … D'ailleurs une chance que tu me tiennes le bras sinon mes jambes ne pourrais plus me supporter … Je sentis alors ta main descendre le long de mon dos pour s'arrêter au niveau de mes fesses. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur monté jusqu'à mes joues un peu contrarier par tes attouchements … Néanmoins tu la retiras immédiatement. Mon cœur palpita menaçant d'exploser sous la surprise quand tu frappas le mur faisant résonner ce son dans ma tête. Tu plongeas ensuite ton visage dans mon cou. Je baissai un peu ma garde en entendant ta voix et serrai les dents avant de répliquer.

« Je n'appartiens à personne ! » Me défendis-je. Peut-être je n'avais plus mon corps en fonction mais je pouvais toujours parler même si cela ne me seras surement d'aucune utilité … « Ais le courage de me montrer ton visage ! Et tu vas voir c'est moi qui vais te donner une bonne correction si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite ! » Hurlais-je sentant ma voix un peu moins sûr d'elle.

Mais malgré tout il y avait de l'espoir au fond de mon cœur et tant que je ne suis pas mort je peux toujours sauver ma peau … Mis à part quelques casses … Je ne serais pas étonné si les os de mes cotes étaient en morceaux … Comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées tu y fis serpenter tes doigts me faisant frémir, mes muscles se contractant légèrement après ton passage. Petit à petit la chaleur s'empara de moi me brulant littéralement mais la température augmentant de façon surhumaine je compris que tu y étais pour quelque chose … Un cri de douleur franchit mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux espérant sortir de ce cauchemar le plus vite possible … J'étais totalement désarmé et incapable de riposter face à ce que tu me faisait et ne pus m'empêcher de produire une nouvelle fois un son de plaisir quand tu toucha à mon cou. Pourquoi ici tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Il y a vraiment des fois où je regrettais mon corps et par-dessus tout, mes hormones … Ma respiration n'était plus qu'un râle douloureux et rapide dû à toute cette excitation qui m'envahissait peu à peu. Je sursautai surpris par tes manœuvres et chercha à me sortir de là avant que je ne puisse plus rien faire du tout … Dans un élan phénoménale j'attrapai tes poignés te renversant au sol. Je m'assis sur ton ventre tenant tes bras bien fermement. Je pouvais enfin avoir le dessus sur toi. Ma poitrine se relevais et s'abaisser au rythme de ma respiration forte. J'étais à bout … Totalement HS …

« Alors maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter … » Dis-je d'une voix tremblante trahissant mon état d'angoisse et d'excitation. « Tu vas me laisser t'achever … ça suffit les torture j'en peux plus … » Lançais-je très sincèrement une flamme de violence brulant dans mon regard.

Je fis apparaitre à nouveau ma keyblade la levant au-dessus de nous et prêt à l'abattre sur toi.

POV Roxas :

Tu attrapas mes poignets et me mis à terre je ne croyais pas que t'y arriverai mais j'ai sur estimer mes coups et tes douleurs… Tu t'assis sur moi et tu levas ta keyblade vers moi pour m'achever il ne rester qu'une porte de sortie… Heureusement les méthodes d'Axel et de la moitié de l'organisation vont enfin me servir à quelque chose sauver ma peau merci les gars. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aller me servir un jour et encore moins contre toi… Je me mis à bouger le ventre sous toi… Ma main se collant à ta côte pour remonter doucement et sensuellement ton bras armé. Je te tapai l'articulation du bras rattrapant ta keyblade une seconde fois. J'en avais assez tu m'énervais de ne pas te rendre compte de ce que je voulais t'enseigner et crois-moi tu n'allais pas t'en sortir comme ça. Mon ventre toujours en dessous de toi je me relevais te faisant glisser pour te collais une troisième foutu fois à ce foutu mur. Je pris les devants continuant de bouger contre toi je te maintenais au mur à l'aide de ta keyblade. Tu allais un peu souffrir mais ce ne sera pas long ne t'en fais pas. Ma main passa sur ta joue l'effleura avant de la claquer. Ça c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait ! J'ai l'impression de déjà-vu… Je continuais de descendre jusqu'à tes côtes que je massai doucement avant de frapper à nouveau. Mon genou monta sensuellement entre tes jambes avant de redescendre pour prendre de l'élan et revenir entre tes jambes te taper. Ma main descendis à ton ventre le caressant puis le pinçant avant de descendre à ton bas ventre et faire glisser mes doigts dessus et je ne m'arrêterai pas de sitôt… Mes lèvres vinrent titiller le lobe de ton oreille avant de redescendre vers ton cou puis ta mâchoire. Je m'éloignai un peu de toi de peur que tu voies une de mes mèches blondes ou que tu es sentis mon odeur… Mais je devais le faire tu m'énervé à parler je remis ma capuche bien en place repositionna ma main sur ton bas ventre l'autre tenant toujours ta keyblade. Je t'embrassai langoureusement ma langue caressant la tienne avant de la mordre pour que tu te taises.

« C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! » Ça me mettait hors de moi le fait que tu ne comprennes rien. « Je peux te tuer à tout instant tu en as conscience ou bien ? » J'accentuai mes caresses sur ton bas ventre devenant entrainantes. « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et pourtant plusieurs détails aurais dû te marquer mais tu es trop occuper a foncé tête baisser… » Mes caresses devenaient sensuel et dévorantes… « Tu ne te rends pas compte du risque que tu prends c'est un jeu très malsain… Tu veux que j'arrête mes tortures et tu crois que je vais t'écouter alors que t'es à ma merci ? » Mes caresse se stoppèrent ne laissant que ma main appuyais sur ton bas ventre. « Tu n'es pas en mesure de demandais quoi que ce soit. » Ma main te donna un coup dans ton bas ventre…

Je me remis à ma douce torture pour te montrer que tu ne peux pas toujours faire ce que bon te semble juste parce que tu as une keyblade… Mais je dois avouer que j'y prenais un peu goût… Si je ne te faisais pas mal en même temps du moins… Je retirais mon gant à l'aide mes dents avant de le jeter plus loin avec ma bouche. Ma main passa sous ton haut afin de caresser chaque parcelle de ta peau douce… Mes lèvres caressant la peau de ton cou. Je bougeai toujours contre toi mais de plus en plus sensuellement… Puis je te donnai un coup sur ton torse nu désormais… Mes lèvres s'arrêtant te soufflant dans le cou. Je ne bougeai plus. Puis j'arrêtai tout mouvement me servant de ta keyblade pour te menaçai et ensuite te caresser avec. Mon autre main allant du haut de ta colonne vertébrale pour descendre d'un unique doigt suivre sa course jusqu'au bas du dos. Je te mis volontairement ma main sur tes fesses avant de les taper … J'arrêtai tout pour te regarder. Je suis un monstre… Je lâchai ta keyblade et m'éloigna un peu de toi sans totalement te lâchais… J'ai aimé ça te touché ce n'est pas vrais ! Mais pas te faire mal… Je dois te soigner…

POV Sora :

Je m'apprêtai à te donner le coup de grâce mais tu ne m'en laissas pas le temps qu'une fois de plus ma keyblade était hors de portée. Bon alors si c'est comme ça on va y aller avec les poings ! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais être borné mais tu oubliais une chose je le suis encore plus ! Mais malheureusement me revoilà encore une énième fois projeter sur le mur. Peut-être que Riku n'avais pas tort je ne suis pas capable de me défendre tout seul … Non je refusais de me laisser faire ainsi. Mes yeux te lançaient des éclairs te montrant à quel point j'en avais après toi pour tout ce que tu me faisais subir. Ma tête tourna sur le côté avec la force de ta gifle, ma joue commençant à me lancer sérieusement. Même malgré la violence dont tu étais capable je savais garder la tête haute. J'étais partagé entre la souffrance et l'envie, entre les cris de douleur et les gémissements de plaisir, entre le déchirement et l'extase sans pouvoir me débattre j'étais trop faible il fallait l'avouer je ne pouvais pas me défendre tout seul … J'essayai de fermé mes lèvres quand tu t'en emparas mais tes caresses c'était beaucoup trop pour moi et cédai le passage à ta langue. Je crispai mes yeux quand tu mordis la mienne et te repoussai en tournant le visage. Un filet de sang coula de mes lèvres et le long de mon menton pour les laisser s'écraser sur le sol. Qu'importe le sang de toute manière je ne pouvais plus rien faire … J'écoutai tes paroles sans vraiment les entendre ma vue se troublant peu à peu. Je ressentis tes caresses au niveau de mon bas ventre me faisant fermer les yeux et serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement une fois de plus. Je penchai ma tête en arrière en recevant ton coup de poing.

« La ferme c'est clair ! » Criais-je toujours un peu autoritaire. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça puisque tu n'es même pas foutu de me montrer qui tu es ! » Fis-je remarquer sentant les larmes monter.

Beaucoup trop de douleur physique et morale, trop de torture pour mon cœur mais malgré tout je saurais rester fort. Je ne pus pourtant pas retenir mes soupirs et mes gémissements reflet du plaisir intense que tu me donnais malgré la douleur qui me parvenait. Je commençai à ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de mon entrejambe me sentant beaucoup trop serrer dans cette prison de tissus … J'en avais assez que tu te partages à ce point-là ! Sois tu me faisais du bien sois tu me faisais souffrir mais pas les deux ça en devenait insupportable ! Je fermai les yeux un peu plus apeurer que déterminé et puis les rouvrit te suppliant du regard de me lâcher … Mais mon air de pitié ne te faisait apparemment pas grand-chose car tu continuas à me malmener. Je n'en pouvais plus il fallait que ça cesse.

« Arrête ça je t'en prie ! » Criais-je avant de baisser la tête impuissante. « C'est bon j'ai compris maintenant achève moi ou laisse-moi partir mais arrête je t'en supplie … » Dis-je ma voix se faisant un peu plus calme et plus triste.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça je crois que j'allais devenir fou c'est la pire des choses qu'on m'est jamais fait et la pire des torture qu'on puisse infliger à quelqu'un. Maintenant j'attendis patiemment souffrant au plus profond de mon cœur et espérant m'en tirer sans plus de casse …

POV Roxas :

Je m'arrêtai et te regardai avec tristesse me faisant regretter ma leçon un peu trop osé… Tu me supplias et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je m'avançai vers toi d'un air menaçant avant de me positionné de sorte à ce que tu ne m'échappe pas… Puis je te pris dans mes bras de manière protectrice… Puis te serras plus fort, trop fort… Puis mes caresses revinrent repassant à tous les endroits où je t'ai touché avant de lécher ton sang qui coulait…

« Franchement dis-moi tu ne tiens plus à la vie et j'aurais pu faire pire tu sais ? »

Je te serai dans mes bras te caressant le dos… Avant de le griffé et de te mordre à la base de ton cou. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'échappe… Pas encore… Je t'ai coupé les ailles il faut que je répare ma faute…

« Tu ne dois en aucun cas supplié la personne qui te fais du mal jamais. Sora rend toi à l'évidence… » Je caressai une fois de plus ton bas ventre sensuellement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te toucher c'est moi ou il faisait de plus en plus chaud ? « Si tu ne sais pas qui est en face de toi n'attaque pas. » Dis-je calmement.

Je commençais mes sorts soin d'abord sur ton cou. Le couvrant d'attention et de caresses de baisers aussi torrides que sensuels. Puis je descendis le long de tes côtes les effleurant d'abord pour t'énervé un peu ne les frôlant qu'à peine laissant qu'un peu de mon sort passer par le bout de mes doigts. J'allais de plus en plus lentement et sensuellement. Avant de finalement faire ce que tu attendais de moi je déposer ma main entière te soignant tout en léchant ton torse… Je descendis sur ton nombril te faisant attendre pour la suite des soins. Je te massai le bas ventre avec toute la douceur et la sensualité que je pu. Tu étais à croqué… En parlant de ça je me relevai un peu laissant mes mains soigné ton bas ventre avant de te faire un suçon dans le cou. Vraiment adorable… Je caressai ton dos pour que je te soigne à cet endroit aussi. Puis je t'embrassai une nouvelle fois caressant ta langue meurtri pour enlever le goût du sang… Je relevai tes mèches sur ton front caressant tes cheveux si doux. Je rompis le baiser pour en déposer un sur ton front en sueur. J'essuyai ta sueur d'une caresse avant de collai à nouveau mon corps à toi. Je déposai un dernier baiser sensuel sur ton cou avant de te regarder.

« Fais plus attention la prochaine fois… »

Je me détachai de toi avec regret sans voir ta détresse… Et t'observé un peu plus loin je pense que ta retenu la leçon…

POV Sora :

Je maintins mon regard fixé sur le sol lorsque tu t'approchas de moi avec un air menaçant. Je crois que tu avais fait ton choix mon compte était bon … Mais c'est alors que tu me pris dans tes bras me demandant pourquoi tu continuais encore. Ça n'allait donc jamais se terminer ?! Non … Tu pris seulement la peine de soigner mes blessures. Effacer toute trace de ta violence. Je fermai les yeux un instant me sentant apaisé au creux de tes bras. Peut-être n'étais-tu pas si mauvais que ça... Tu avais surement une part de lumière en toi … Ou n'étais-ce que pour me duper qui sait ? Ce qui m'importais c'est que j'étais bien et depuis le début j'avais confiance en toi je sais que tu ne me tueras pas … Je ne répondis rien à ta question esquissant juste un léger sourire. Je me laissai totalement faire m'abandonnant à tes caresses j'étais si bien … Gémissant de temps à autre sous tes effleurements et bougeant un peu le bassin sous l'envie que tu m'avais infligé depuis le début. Le sort répara mes lésions et je me sentis tout de suite plus apaisé. Quand tu posas à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes je répondis cette fois-ci avec beaucoup d'entrain te montrant que tout étais pardonner et te remerciant pour cette leçon que tu m'avais donné. Quand tu t'éloignas de moi je te rattrapai le poigné te souriant chaleureusement.

« Je te remercie du fond du cœur … Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu me tuer … J'avais confiance en toi depuis le début … Roxas … » Dis-je en enlevant la capuche qui couvrait ton visage. « Tu es une partie de moi comment pourrais-je avancé si je ne crois pas en moi ? »

Je te serrai dans mes bras avant de déposer une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes et m'écarta. Je te regardai avec amour te faisant comprendre que je savais que tu me protègerais toujours et que je te garderai à jamais au fond de mon cœur … Je m'éloignai à présent dans la brume du soir engloutis par le paysage puis disparut pour enfin rentré chez moi …

POV Roxas :

Tu me rattrapas par le poignet en me souriant. Quand tu m'annonças que tu savais qui tu avais en face tu enlevas ma capuche et je regardais fasciné alors tu as deviné tu pensais toujours à moi tu te rappelais de moi.

« Comment tu… ? » Je ne terminai pas ma phrase finissant dans un sourire je comprenais enfin…

Tu as confiance en moi ? Je te souris alors tu avais découvert le pot aux roses hein ? Ravie que ma leçon t'ais servi. Tu me serrais dans tes bras et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, même sur le clocher avec mes amis au soleil couchant ne valais en rien cette étreinte. Puis tu m'embrassas et ce fut le comble total…J'étais sous ton charme à ta merci et désarmé. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé Sora je t'aime… Je te regardais t'éloigner dans le lointain me rappelant à quel jeu malsain on a joué ensemble. Je souris et m'évapora dans l'horizon pour revenir à ma place dans ton cœur là où je serais sûrement le mieux que n'importe où sauf si c'est avec toi. Pour ma part je n'ai que ce qui me resteras à jamais ton sourire et ton baiser de ce jour le plus beau de mon existence interdite. Je n'ai peut-être pas de cœur mais je n'en ai pas besoin à toi seul tu es plusieurs cœur réunis de par ta générosité. Je t'aime mon ange…

* * *

Voilà pour ce On-shot !

Bon c'est le dernier qu'on a écrit et je pense qu'on va s'arrêter on a plus d'idée de couple x) Je sais vous vous dites il y en a plein mais là on a fait seulement nos préférer donc je ne pense pas qu'on va continuer donc on peux considérer ce receuil comme terminé =D

Voilà merci à ceux qui ont lus (s'il y en a :o) et à la prochaine en ce qui concerne Venkiro !

Pour Dixy vous me retrouverais dans mes autres fictions ! Bisous

Pliz Review ! :3


End file.
